


(Ouvi dizer que) o amor é um jogo perdido

by ninivoidz



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: ABO, Bottom Park Chanyeol, ChanSoo - Freeform, M/M, Top Do Kyungsoo | D.O, menção!baekchen, menção!baeksoo, menção!kaistal
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-05
Updated: 2020-05-05
Packaged: 2021-03-03 02:53:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 17,898
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24027700
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ninivoidz/pseuds/ninivoidz
Summary: Chanyeol perdeu toda sua autoestima e confiança em alfas quando, aos 15 anos, passou por uma brincadeira sem graça no 1° de abril. 6 anos depois, essa insegurança continua e, depois de conhecer Kyungsoo, o alfa mais cheiroso e difícil de resistir com quem já cruzou na vida, Chanyeol tem que lidar com o fato de que ele está quase namorando seu amigo e colega de quarto, Baekhyun.
Relationships: Byun Baekhyun/Do Kyungsoo | D.O, Byun Baekhyun/Kim Jongdae | Chen, Do Kyungsoo | D.O/Park Chanyeol, Jung Soojung | Krystal/Kim Jongin | Kai, Kim Minseok | Xiumin/Oh Sehun
Comments: 18
Kudos: 37





	(Ouvi dizer que) o amor é um jogo perdido

**Author's Note:**

> Fanfic criada para o desafio do Reino Chansoo sobre o 1° de abril. Espero que gostem, eu amo ela socorro ajhdhadj
> 
> Dêem uma olhada nas minhas outras histórias! 
> 
> Essa fanfic também está postada no Spirit, meu user lá também é ninivoidz.
> 
> Boa leitura!

Chanyeol entendia desde pequeno que seria um ômega. Era um processo estranho esse, o de já conhecer sua classificação desde pequenininho. Muito mais sentimento do que instinto. Era algo como querer ser aquilo, porque precisava ser.

Desde criança, Chanyeol sempre gostou da possibilidade de não ser cercado por cobranças quanto à sua dureza e pura masculinidade. Ele só queria ser ele mesmo, e de forma muito interessante, Chanyeol _sempre_ foi um ômega.

Algo que ele costumava sonhar, quando tinha seus quatorze anos, a primeira paixãozinha e só mais um ano pela frente, até descobrir sua real classificação, era como seria poder dormir no abraço de alguém que o fizesse se sentir realmente confortável. Desde aquela época, ele sabia que essa necessidade de se sentir protegido vinha de sua natureza ômega e ele gostava. Sempre gostou. Se perguntava se… se sua alma gêmea seria um alfa. Parecia muito agradável e atraente em sua mente adolescente e ele não via a hora de que esse momento chegasse logo.

Foi em uma brincadeira de 1° de abril, no auge de seus quinze anos, que Chanyeol infelizmente trancafiou essas fantasias, se fechando de forma quase instintiva para alfas.

E mesmo seis anos depois, isso não havia mudado.

—  Eu sei exatamente o porquê de você estar tão amargo, Chanyeol. Você precisa namorar! 

A voz exasperada e sussurrada de Sehun, soou relativamente alta em meio a uma das salas silenciosas do Campus de Comunicação da Primeira Universidade de Seul, diante da explicação do professor de Estética Pós-Moderna, fazendo Chanyeol fechar os olhos rapidamente em irritação e  _ vergonha _ . Por que Sehun tinha que ser tão inconveniente?

—  Cala a boca, seu idiota! Eu não sou amargo.  —  Sorte a de Chanyeol que ele e Sehun estavam dividindo a mesa. Dessa forma foi fácil beliscar a coxa do amigo e fazê-lo se remexer e grunhir em dor.

— É claro que você 'tá amargo. Acabou de me agredir… só porque não transa há, sei lá, uns cinco cios. 

—  Sehun, parece que você não entende que nem todo mundo precisa de sexo e, muito menos, um  _ namorado _ , para ser feliz. Você não tem nenhum amor próprio mesmo, né?  —  Sussurrou o mais baixo que pôde, fingindo copiar seja lá o que o professor anotava no quadro negro quase obsoleto da sala.

—  Olha Chan, vai parecer muito fútil e  _ classificionista,  _ mas você sabe que nós, ômegas, precisamos de autoafirmação e cuidado, mais do que qualquer pessoa, e você devia saber também que me preocupo com você. É sério. Há quanto tempo você não recebe um carinho?  —  perguntou manso, tentando amolecer o amigo. 

Realmente andava se preocupando com ele ultimamente. Sabia o quanto Chanyeol era carente, mas tão resistente em dar chance a relacionamentos, principalmente com alfas.

—  Por que isso agora, Sehun? Não é porque eu sou ômega, que vou morrer se ficar um pouco sozinho…

Sehun se preparava para responder quando foram interrompidos por um pigarro. Era o professor, um beta usualmente simpático, mas que mesmo assim, às vezes, conseguia ser duro demais com os alunos de classificação "mais baixa".

—  Os senhores gostariam de compartilhar essa 'conversa de ômegas' com a turma?  — perguntou. Quando tudo o que recebeu foi um chiado dolorido de Sehun - possivelmente por ter levado um chute nas canelas -, apenas sorriu e continuou.  —  Eu pensei que não.

—  Você me paga!  — Chanyeol sussurrou assim que o professor virou as costas.

—  Não pense que essa conversa terminou.  — Sehun sussurrou de volta.

E realmente não havia terminado. Sehun fez questão de continuar com o discurso e ainda chamar Jongin - outro amigo ômega, de Pedagogia - para que eles pudessem atazanar Chanyeol em conjunto.

—  O que é isso? Um tipo de “reunião dos ômegas bem sucedidos, pois têm namorados para humilhar o ômega solteiro e fracassado”? Isso é muito maldoso, sabiam?  — Chanyeol comentou, tentando tirar um cochilo despretensioso ao se encostar em uma árvore com uma sombrinha das boas.

—  Não seja ridículo. A gente se importa com você, Chan!  — Jongin respondeu, cheio de ternura e cuidado, como sempre. Ao contrário de Sehun, ele tinha o mínimo de tato ao lidar com Chanyeol.  —  Promete que vai deixar a gente encontrar um cara legal pra você? Um alfa! Ou um beta, sabe… também não queremos te deixar desconfortável. Por favor, por favor!  — pediu animado, juntando suas coisas assim que viu a namorada, Jung Soojung, uma das alfas mais desejadas do campus, se aproximando.  —  O Hunnie vai me mandar mensagem mais tarde pra gente combinar isso, ok? Vai ser legal! 

Disse sorridente, nem deixando que Chanyeol respondesse, indo direto até a namorada, que o abraçou e o beijou, deixando uma mão repousar no traseiro bonito do ômega, o fazendo rir tímido.

Jongin acenou para os amigos e saiu, e Chanyeol, mesmo que involuntariamente, suspirou ao ver o quão legal era ter alguém assim ao lado, uma pessoa companheira e divertida de conviver, com quem pudesse contar sempre.

—  Você ouviu o Nini, né?  — Sehun perguntou, com as sobrancelhas arqueadas em repreensão.

—  Sim, pai.  — Revirou os olhos.

Minutos depois, viu Sehun também seguir caminho com o namorado, Minseok, um beta mais velho e muito gentil, que Chanyeol às vezes acreditava ser a causa do jeitinho mimado do amigo.

Sozinho mais uma vez.

♤

Mais tarde naquele dia, quando Chanyeol voltava exausto para o dormitório, depois de dois períodos inteiros no campus, achou que talvez estivesse realmente carente. Quando adentrou no corredor em que seu quarto ficava, sentiu os pelos se arrepiarem em uma sensação estranha, quase como a de um começo de cio - mesmo que Chanyeol soubesse que não era bem assim - e sentiu uma satisfação sem motivo algum, mas que quase o fez flutuar sobre os próprios pés.

No peito, o coração pulou como se estivesse ouvindo sua música preferida e o estômago se agitou com borboletas inquietas. Sentiu como se estivesse apaixonado, mesmo que não tivesse ninguém em mente. Só podia ser carência… ou uma satisfação exagerada por chegar em casa.

Quando chegou perto da porta, paralisou por uns segundos, sentindo um cheiro diferente e  _ tão agradável. _ Ficou analisando as possibilidades enquanto segurava o trinco.

Já havia mandado mensagem para Baekhyun, seu colega de quarto, dizendo que estava para chegar. Sabia da tendência que ele tinha em levar alfas para dentro do dormitório, mesmo que isso fosse expressamente proibido por Jongdae, o monitor chefe daquele dormitório - ômega de rostinho fofo, mas com uma baita fama de chatinho. Por isso, costumava avisar quando estava chegando. Odiava encontrar o outro com as mãos nas calças de seus ficantes. Era realmente constrangedor.

De onde vinha aquele cheiro então? Era pura satisfação, como se sentir em casa finalmente, depois de uma viagem longa. Conforto e segurança.

Chanyeol balançou a cabeça, tentando se dispersar de divagações tão doidas, finalmente abrindo a porta e entrando em seu, até espaçoso, quarto do dormitório de ômegas da Primeira Universidade de Seul, quase carregado pela sensação gostosa que aquele cheiro - que ficava cada vez mais próximo, ele percebia - o dava.

Só saiu de seu transe, quando se assustou com um rapaz desconhecido, praticamente pulando da cama de Baekhyun, visivelmente surpreso com o abrir da porta.

Baekhyun estava esparramado no colchão, acostumado demais com aquela situação para se incomodar. Vestia quase um sorrisinho na expressão satisfeita, apenas fazendo um esforço para fechar as pernas e esconder a ereção que despontava no meio delas.

—  Oi, Chanyeol, ugh, parece que não vi sua mensagem dessa vez, né? Me desculpa mesmo…  — Baekhyun falou, finalmente se sentando.

O rapaz desconhecido olhava de um para outro um tanto perdido, um tanto mexido também. O cheiro daquele ômega na porta era indescritivelmente satisfatório e  _ familiar.  _ Como viajar para a praia nas férias ou como comer a macarronada de sua mãe - sua comida preferida.

—  Kyungsoo, esse é o Chanyeol, meu colega de quarto. Me desculpa por não avisar que ele estava chegando, como você viu, eu não olhei a mensagem que ele provavelmente me mandou avisando.  — Baekhyun riu de leve. Kyungsoo passou a mão pelos cabelos raspados da própria nuca ao olhar para Chanyeol, totalmente sem graça.

O ômega respirou fundo, mexido demais com uma ação tão pequena, desviando o olhar para o amigo.

—  Ahn, tudo bem… e-eu nem te avisei há muito tempo também. Foi meio que no meio do caminho  — respondeu nervoso às desculpas de Baekhyun, movendo as mãos em exagero, como costumava fazer quando estava nervoso. Logo se corrigindo e fechando os punhos.  —  É um prazer te conhecer, Kyung...soo. K-Kyungsoo.  — gaguejou, ainda tentando se lembrar totalmente do nome daquele cara que o fazia sentir algo tão estranho.

Céus, era tão estranho… e não era nem o momento. Chanyeol havia acabado de o flagrar em uma das cenas que menos gostava de ver: Baekhyun com as mãos dentro das calças de um alfa qualquer. Um alfa qualquer. Definitivamente, um alfa, mas um alfa qualquer. Só isso.

—  O prazer é todo meu, Chanyeol.  — Kyungsoo respondeu, muito mais confiante, mesmo que com as orelhas vermelhas.  —  Eu pegaria na sua mão, mas não sei se as minhas mãos são o lugar mais seguro para se pegar agora…  — completou em tom brincalhão, fazendo os dois ômegas rirem . Baekhyun explodiu em risadas, Chanyeol riu timidamente, o mais baixo que pôde.

—  Tudo bem.  — disse, ainda segurando o trinco da porta. Ainda parado no mesmo lugar, meio paralisado, com o coração acelerado e a tontura fraca que Kyungsoo o causou.

Quando ele continuou o olhando, mesmo depois das risadas, com o cabelo bagunçado e as roupas quase amassadas demais, Chanyeol sentiu o rosto esquentar, desviando os olhos para o chão.

—  Oras, por que vocês estão de bochechas vermelhas um para o outro, hein? Assim fico com ciúmes!  — Baekhyun comentou, brincalhão, quebrando um pouco do clima estranho, mas fazendo Chanyeol se sentir ainda mais envergonhado.

—  Deixa de ser bobo, Baekhyun. É só que fazia muito tempo que eu não… te atrapalhava assim. Você sabe que eu não gosto…  — E Chanyeol realmente não gostava de atrapalhar as escapadas de Baekhyun. Se sentia muito indesejado e fora de lugar, mesmo que com o tempo, tivesse aprendido que era seu direito poder voltar para o próprio quarto quando bem quisesse. Baekhyun e seus instintos descontrolados que se ferrassem!

Na prática, no entanto, não era tão fácil. Era tímido demais para se impor assim, sempre cedendo.

A expressão de Kyungsoo se contorceu em desconforto em ouvir aquilo. O estômago revirando em insatisfação. De certa forma, só o pensamento de deixar aquele ômega infeliz o deixou extremamente incomodado.

—  Bom, eu acho melhor eu ir embora, então… vai me levar até a porta?  — perguntou tentando sorrir a Baekhyun. Não queria ficar mais nem um segundo ali, se isso fazia de Chanyeol infeliz, e ele nem mesmo sabia o porquê.

—  Claro, fofo!  — Baekhyun respondeu, se levantando.

Chanyeol entrou e se sentou em sua própria cama. Felizmente longe o bastante da de Baekhyun, para que ficasse cheirando à mistura meio grotesca que era o cheiro de um alfa e um ômega excitados, no ápice de um envolvimento físico.

—  Bom, tchau, Chanyeol. Foi legal te conhecer.  — Kyungsoo disse, antes de ser levado por Baekhyun até a porta.

—  O prazer foi todo meu.  — Chanyeol sorriu. Um sorriso fechado e tímido, se ocupando em tirar um casaco de dentro da própria mochila.

Kyungsoo acenou com a cabeça, logo sendo puxado por Baekhyun para um beijo. Chanyeol preferiu não ver mais nada, achando a parede branca do quarto mais interessante.

—  Me liga, ok?  — Baekhyun quase ordenou, fazendo Kyungsoo revirar os olhos e acenar.

Chanyeol respirou fundo quando ele finalmente se foi e quase se sentiu tonto de novo ao sentir o cheiro do alfa ainda no ar, impregnado em tudo, tão estranhamente atraente. Não reclamaria de sentir o cheiro para o resto da vida, mas aquele momento não era o melhor.

—  Ah droga, me desculpa mesmo Chanyeol. Se eu soubesse que você estava chegando, eu teria o feito ir embora antes e aberto as janelas. Caraca, esse lugar todo cheira a alfa.  — Baekhyun disse, abrindo as janelas e lançando um de seus perfumes no ar, como se estivessem lidando com um odor desagradável. Chanyeol riu de leve e assentiu. Realmente, tudo cheirava a alfa.  —  Mas você sabe como é, né… estava tão bom, hum, ele é ótimo com as mãos.  — suspirou.

—  Informação demais, por favor…  — Chanyeol reclamou em falsa indignação. Esperando alguns segundos até que decidisse perguntar o que tão insistentemente desejava saber.  —  Você gosta dele?  — perguntou enfim, quase inocentemente, mesmo que por dentro, se sentisse como uma criança ciumenta.  _ Ciúmes do quê?  _

—  Uh, acho que gosto, sabe. A gente se conheceu há algumas semanas. Ele é amigo do Yixing, sabe? Aquele chinês com quem eu costumava ficar. É inteligente, legal, gentil, bom de cama…  — riu, se sentando ao lado de Chanyeol.  —  E bonito, fala a verdade!

—  Sem opiniões positivas sobre os seus pretendentes, lembra?  — falou, igualmente brincalhão, o lembrando do trato que tinham. 

Chanyeol não podia influenciar Baekhyun a gostar de forma mais profunda de nenhum dos caras com que ficava. Nunca! Baekhyun criou essa regra muito incisivamente quando quase se apaixonou por um alfa conhecido de Chanyeol, de quem ele falava muito bem.

—  Ah, droga, ok. Mas eu realmente acho ele incrível. Acho que talvez a gente até tenha futuro, sabe? Você não acha que a gente combina, assim, fisicamente?  —  perguntou realmente curioso, fazendo Chanyeol se sentir nervoso. Ok, então ele realmente poderia se tornar namorado de Baekhyun. Era melhor esquecer de toda essa loucura que estava sentindo tão de repente. Mal o conhecia. 

—  Sim, claro.  — respondeu sinceramente.

—  Ugh, às vezes eu amo suas respostas monossilábicas!  — disse, se levantando e segurando a cabeça de Chanyeol, dando um beijo estalado no topo dela antes de se dirigir ao banheiro.

Assim que ele entrou no outro cômodo, as costas de Chanyeol encontraram a cama. O pulmão soltando todo o ar preso em tensão.

É, talvez estivesse realmente carente, ou muito cansado. Havia sido um dia difícil e Sehun e Jongin falaram de relacionamentos o dia inteiro em seus ouvidos. Não era nada, só loucura. Tapou o nariz com as mãos para não sentir o cheiro quase enlouquecedor de Kyungsoo no ar mesmo assim, só de precaução. Sentia o corpo suar de forma estranha. Talvez um cio estranhamente adiantado estivesse realmente chegando e ele começava a se preocupar com o motivo.

♤

No dia seguinte, Chanyeol acordou com uma tontura que quase não o deixara abrir os olhos. O corpo pegando fogo enquanto o meio das coxas se encontravam tão melados que até se mexer parecia incômodo.

—  Hum, droga…  — reclamou para si mesmo assim que percebeu que, sim, havia entrado no cio.

Baekhyun foi acordado minutos depois por seu cheiro forte. Sua entrada expelia lubrificação como nunca. Não conseguia conter que o aroma circulasse em sua total força.

—  Chanyeol, você entrou no cio?  — perguntou, meio óbvio. Preocupado, apesar do sono.

—  Baek, eu acho que sim. Droga, me desculpa. Eu não estava esperando  —  respondeu, tentando se sentar e soltando um gemido baixo ao sentir todo o pé de sua barriga se contrair com força.  —  Não é minha época de cio. Me desculpa te tirar de casa sem avisar.  — choramingou.

Era recorrente entre os ômegas que dividiam o quarto naquele dormitório, existir um trato em que, durante os cios, pudesse haver mais privacidade. Era de conhecimento geral o quão mais incômodo um cio podia se tornar com outro ômega por perto. Quase como se o instinto de competitividade animal entrasse em descontrole, ego ferido e tudo mais. Os que tinham para onde ir, saíam do quarto por alguns dias, até que o cio - solo ou acompanhado, já que alfas tinham permissão para entrar nesse único caso, e só com a comprovação de sua ligação com o ômega em cio, para constar - passasse.

—  Tudo bem, Chan, não é sua culpa. Não mesmo. Não se preocupa. Você quer que eu chame alguém para te ajudar?  — perguntou receoso. Chanyeol soltou uma risadinha desanimada.

—  Você sabe q-que não tenho ninguém, Baek. Pode ficar tranquilo, eu passo sozinho tranquilamente. Só… pega minha caixinha no guarda-roupa, por favor.  — pediu, ficando vermelho. Falava de sua caixa de brinquedos sexuais, muito bem escondida na última prateleira da última porta.

— C laro!  — Baekhyun foi até o guarda-roupa e trouxe, com todo o cuidado, a caixinha até Chanyeol, que se sentiu quase aliviado ao dar uma boa olhada para seu conteúdo.  —  Eu vou arrumar minhas coisas e já vou sair, ok? Vou ver se consigo ficar no dormitório do Kyungsoo, ou do Jongin, é mais fácil, né?  — Baekhyun completou, percebendo como Chanyeol ficava cada vez mais incomodado com sua presença ali, mas não percebendo como seu corpo todo contorceu ao citar o nome de Kyungsoo.

Chanyeol soltou um gemido dolorido e Baekhyun correu até o banheiro para se arrumar.

—  Boa sorte, amigo.  — Baekhyun desejou com toda a empatia, mais tarde, quando finalmente saía do quarto.

Parecia até que seu cheiro acusava o quão duro aquele cio seria. E foi. 

Se não estava tentando se satisfazer o máximo que podia com seus dildos - totalmente sem efeito -, estava preso na quase inconsciência do cansaço, com o rosto marcante de Kyungsoo aparecendo em seus sonhos lúcidos demais e o fazendo arrepiar. 

O que era aquilo, afinal? Ele se perguntava. Tão confuso, tão necessitado, tão destruído. Por que aquela sensação, que ele tanto odiava, de  _ necessitar  _ de um alfa, era tão maior daquela vez? Aqueles três dias haviam sido os piores de sua vida.

♤

—  Meu bem, como você 'tá?  — Sehun disparou preocupado, assim que viu Chanyeol se aproximando da mesa em que estava sentado com Jongin e Soojung no refeitório do campus, se levantando e estendendo os braços para abraçá-lo com carinho.

Não era como se Chanyeol não precisasse. Tão confuso e destruído como se sentia depois daquele cio inesperado. Então deixou que Sehun o abraçasse com toda a força.

—  Meio… estranho  — respondeu sincero, assim que se afastou do abraço dele e começou a ter o rosto inspecionado, quase como sua mãe costumava fazer.  —  Foi o pior cio da minha vida.

— I sso é realmente estranho, Chan. Não é normal ter cios adiantados e fortes assim. Se isso acontecer de novo, você deveria ir ver um médico.  —  Jongin comentou, também abraçando Chanyeol e soltando o máximo que podia de seu cheiro reconfortante nele. O cheiro de derrota vindo do amigo era quase penoso.

—  Acredite, não vai acontecer de novo.  — Chanyeol disse esperançoso, apesar das olheiras que afundavam seus olhos e da quase certeza do porquê aquilo havia acontecido.

—  Acho que agora é o momento certo de deixar esses dois procurarem um pretendente 'pra você, hum? Só um pouco de amor vai melhorar essa sua cara e cheiro de derrota…  — Soojung comentou brincalhona, com toda a falta de tato que alfas costumavam ter. Chanyeol revirou os olhos.

—  Não seja boba!  — respondeu.

—  Soojung está certa, Chan! Lembra do que havíamos comentado com você? Os planos só se adiaram por conta do cio. Não pense que a gente esqueceu!  — Sehun fez o favor de reforçar e fazer Chanyeol revirar os olhos de novo.

—  Eu… Meio que tenho algo para contar para vocês.  — disse nervosamente, apontando para Soojung com os olhos, quase freneticamente, demonstrando que seja lá o que quisesse falar, não o queria falar na frente de uma  _ alfa. _

—  _ Ugh, _ que droga, eu vou comprar um suco…  — ela reclamou, logo percebendo o que ele queria e se levantando.  —  Amor, você quer alguma coisa?  — perguntou a Jongin.

—  O mesmo que você.  — ele respondeu, sorrindo fechado, logo fazendo um biquinho com a boca para que ela o beijasse.

—  Desembucha, Chanyeol!  — Sehun disse, assim que Soojung virou as costas.

—  Ugh, certo… é estranho. Eu não sei dizer bem o que aconteceu, m-mas eu acho que estou interessado em, bem, em um alfa.

—  Park. Chanyeol!  — Sehun disse, apenas. Com uma expressão que o mostrava totalmente disposto a infernizar o amigo até que ele lhe contasse tudo. Jongin só abriu a boca em surpresa e depois sorriu animado.

—  Olha, eu não vou falar muito sobre isso. E-eu o conheci no último dia em que estive bem antes do cio e foi  _ tão  _ estranho. Era como se eu já tivesse sentido o cheiro dele. Um cheiro tão,  _ tão  _ bom e então… não sei. Parecia que ele tinha sentido o mesmo. Ou eu posso estar enganado. Foi uma noite estranha e eu estava muito cansado. Mas foi como se já tivéssemos um tipo de ligação.  — contou, quase divagando entre as ideias.

—  Uau, eu 'tô todo arrepiado. Olha aqui!  — Sehun disse em tom de brincadeira.

—  Vai se foder!  — Chanyeol respondeu rindo.

—  Chanyeol, isso é perfeito! Qual o nome dele? De onde ele é? Nós podemos te ajudar com ele. Você, na verdade, nos poupou um trabalho.  — Jongin riu, tamanha animação.

—  Não! Não quero que vocês tentem nos juntar. Não mesmo. Eu só comentei porque achei estranho e porque acho que… que isso possa ter adiantado meu cio. Mas não quero ficar junto com ele. Ele é meio que, bom, ele é quase comprometido com alguém.  — respondeu nervoso.

—  Meu Deus, eu sabia que o Chanyeol acabaria vivendo um Romeu e Julieta gay e contemporâneo!  — Sehun fez o favor de comentar, fazendo Chanyeol quase rosnar em raiva.

—  Romeu e Julieta não tem simplesmente nada a ver com isso, Sehun.  — Jongin o corrigiu, rindo.

—  Tanto faz, eu ‘tô só brincando, mesmo que não seja engraçado. Chanyeol, você deve ter tido um  _ imprinting.  _ Um imprinting com um cara comprometido, meu Deus. Será que você consegue ser mais azarado?  — Chanyeol riu ao ouvir aquilo, mesmo que os outros dois ômegas não tivessem rido junto.

—  Para de besteira, Sehun, você sabe que o imprinting é só uma lenda, né?  — perguntou, quase sarcástico.

—  Não é Chanyeol. Te juro que não. Os meus pais tiveram um imprinting!  — Jongin respondeu.

Chanyeol engoliu em seco, quase acreditando na possibilidade.

—  Bom, eu continuo achando uma besteira. Não é porque me senti atraído por um cara, que esse tal imprinting aconteceu.

—  Uma atração que adiantou seu cio, Chanyeol…

—  Que eu  _ acho _ que pode ter adiantado meu cio.  — deu ênfase no predicado.  —  E isso tudo também não significa nada. Eu provavelmente nunca mais vou o ver. Espero nunca mais o ver. Vai ficar tudo bem.

♤

Chanyeol passou a se considerar a pessoa mais azarada do mundo naquele dia. Aquele papo de destino não colava. O destino devia fazer as coisas serem mais fáceis, se queria agir com sua mágica aqui ou ali. O destino não deveria fazê-lo encontrar  _ aquele _ alfa sentado em uma das primeiras mesas na sala de Estética Cinematográfica. Sentado o mais relaxadamente possível, enquanto parecia prestar atenção no que o professor dizia. O destino não devia fazer isso se ele não fosse dá-lo de bandeja. 

—  Com licença, professor.  — pediu o mais humildemente possível, atrasado como estava, a permissão do professor para entrar na aula.

O professor apenas assentiu e Chanyeol passou rapidamente pela frente da sala, indo até seu lugar usual, no meio.

Kyungsoo o olhou, mas ele não sabia disso. O olhou e o viu surpreso por ter sentido tudo o que sentiu naquele dia, de novo. Até mesmo se virou discretamente para observar onde ele havia sentado.

—  Bom, eu sei que nós começamos com alguns meses de atraso, mas isso não quer dizer que vou tornar o processo mais difícil para vocês. Eu vou cobrar um. E apenas um trabalho de vocês nesse bimestre e vocês, obviamente, terão o bimestre todo para fazê-lo.  — a voz do professor soou alta em meio a sala. 

Ele parecia um professor tranquilo e, aliado àquela informação, já ganhava a simpatia dos alunos. Mesmo que soubessem que fácil aquele trabalho não seria. 

—  Se trata de um curta metragem. Sem provas, sem mais trabalhos para fechar a média. Apenas esse curta. Os grupos serão sorteados. Sei que a maioria já deve se conhecer, mas preciso que nem amizade, nem inimizade, fique em meio a isso. Preciso de um trabalho bem feito, ou melhor, vocês precisam. Suas notas dependem disso.

Ok, toda simpatia havia acabado ali. Um trabalho de nota completa do bimestre, era um trabalho tenso. Em um grupo em que você não sabia se a sintonia aconteceria, principalmente para produzir um  _ curta _ , nada daria certo. Chanyeol sentia que os cabelos já começavam a cair.

—  Eu só preciso de um segundo para montar os grupos. Sim, eu vou montar os grupos.  — ele disse, soltando uma risadinha sem graça.  —  Não me odeiem.  — completou, se virando para a própria mesa.

Chanyeol bufou e fechou os olhos para tentar fazer a dor de cabeça que nascia ir embora. Sentia o estresse o corroendo em antecipação e aquele cheiro, que cruzava a sala só para tentá-lo, não ajudava em nada.

Quando abriu os olhos, sentiu que estava sendo observado. Não precisou de muito para descobrir que realmente estava. Foi só olhar na direção de Kyungsoo. Ele o encarava fixamente, meio curioso. Pareceu hesitar, assim que foi flagrado. Logo decidindo manter o olhar e sorrir, como se estivesse o cumprimentando. Chanyeol só acenou com a cabeça. Caraca.

—  Certo, preparados?  — o professor perguntou, antes de começar a citar sequências de cinco nomes, com pausas entre eles. Aqueles eram os grupos que ele havia preparado.  —  Hyejin, Chanyeol, Sohee, Taehyun e Kyungsoo.  — Foram os nomes que ele chamou depois da segunda pausa. 

Caralho.

_ Caralho! _

—  Estão todos aí? Levantem a mão para se acharem e se juntem.  — o professor pediu.

Chanyeol precisou de alguns segundos para voltar à órbita, logo levantando a mão e procurando os outros participantes. Estava impressionado em como o destino parecia existir realmente, apenas para tornar as coisas difíceis para ele. 

Ao menos, se tivesse Sehun ali, talvez conseguisse fazê-lo subornar alguém para que Chanyeol fosse para seu grupo - já que ele era cara de pau o suficiente. Mas ele não estava. Sehun resolveu não fazer justamente  _ aquela _ matéria. Estava sozinho. Ele, o destino e Do Kyungsoo.

—  Hum, oi…  — Fez o melhor para chamar a atenção do grupo, que já estava praticamente todo reunido. Com exceção dele.

—  Você é o Chanyeol, certo?  — uma das garotas perguntou.

—  Sim.

—  Legal, eu sou a Sohee.  — se apresentou, logo olhando para a menina ao seu lado.

—  Hyejin.

—  Taehyun.

—  Kyungsoo…

Os membros se apresentaram um por um. Na vez de Kyungsoo, ele sorriu. Como se tivessem um segredo. Como se já fossem velhos conhecidos.

—  Que coincidência, não é?  — Kyungsoo o perguntou sorridente, assim que eles haviam decidido um lugar para se reunirem na próxima quarta-feira, com o intuito de montar o roteiro mais coeso possível para toda a bagunça que conseguiram estruturar com tantas ideias diferentes. 

—  O-o que?  — Chanyeol perguntou, nervoso.

—  Eu e você… digo, eu e você no mesmo grupo. Bem depois de nos conhecermos no seu dormitório.  — ele riu, sem graça.

Chanyeol sorriu tímido. Aquela sentença parecia estranha aos seus ouvidos.

—  Pois é.  — concordou, envergonhado. De alguma forma, sabia que Kyungsoo sentiu o mesmo que ele havia sentido.  —  Hum, você anda vendo Baekhyun?  — perguntou simplesmente, porque havia sido a primeira coisa a vir à mente para dar sequência à conversa. Em seguida, se achando meio invasivo.

—  Uh, claro…  — Kyungsoo respondeu, parecendo meio perdido.  —  Quase todo dia. Mas não no seu dormitório, não se preocupe.  — riu.

Chanyeol quis se bater por ficar tão encantado por um sorriso. Um sorriso quase comprometido com seu amigo.

Riu de volta.

—  Claro, eu… eu não quis insinuar isso.  — Tinha certeza de que seu rosto estava vermelho como um pimentão. Odiava se sentir tão vulnerável naquelas situações.  —  Mas você pode ir lá quando quiser. Quer dizer, se quiser ir até lá com Baekhyun, você pode. Só… não gosto de chegar em momentos inoportunos, então sempre me avisem, por favor.

Chanyeol acabou se perdendo um pouco em meio às palavras, como sempre fazia, sendo uma pessoa extremamente ansiosa. Mas se ele soubesse como só aquele jeitinho confuso e fofo fazia uma bagunça não nomeada no coração do alfa à sua frente… 

—  Não se preocupa, Chanyeol.  — Kyungsoo respondeu, sentindo novamente aquele desconforto que o fez ir embora no outro dia. Era incrivelmente biológico a forma como se sentia mal só em pensar em fazer aquele ômega infeliz.

—  Certo.  — Chanyeol sorriu sem graça.  —  Bom, eu tenho que ir para uma outra aula. Foi legal conhecer vocês.  — disse, chamando a atenção de todos os membros do grupo.  —  Até mais!  — acenou.

Kyungsoo o assistiu se afastar e se afastar… 

♤

Naquela quarta-feira, Chanyeol, de certa forma, já estava conformado com o fato de que passaria três longos meses trabalhando naquele curta, ao lado daquele alfa que ainda era um grande mistério para si. Talvez este período o ajudasse mesmo a desfazer todas as dúvidas e confusões.

Sentaram, os cinco, numa das grandes mesas da biblioteca do campus, com anotações, anotações e dedos, que digitavam rapidamente toda e qualquer ideia que nascia. Naquela tarde decidiram todos os papéis e enredo.

O curta falaria sobre a dificuldade das relações baseadas em classificações durante a história dos híbridos. Contando a história de um casal durante o grande  _ êxodo  _ das comunidades lupinas, para cidades humanas na década de 60. Um homem ômega e uma mulher alfa. Chanyeol foi escalado como um dos protagonistas, junto de Hyejin, que era, de fato, uma mulher alfa. 

O tempo que possuíam, só os deixariam focar em alguns pontos da narrativa. Cenas soltas. Acontecimentos implícitos. O terceiro semestre de Artes Cênicas ajudaria em uma coisa ou outra, mas no geral, a obra focaria mais em reflexão do que em enredo. Chanyeol se sentia inseguro mesmo assim. Kyungsoo era o diretor.

—  Têm certeza que não querem escalar alguém mais experiente para esse papel? O-ou que se pareça mais com um ômega dentro do padrão… e-eu não sei, mas já fui chamado de estranho e tudo mais por ser muito alto ou muito desajeitado.  — Chanyeol disse assim que a votação que fizeram decidiu que ele seria o melhor para aquilo. O tom envergonhado não deixando de incomodar o estômago de Kyungsoo com tristeza e… indignação.

—  Você parece ômega o bastante para mim.  — ele disse, sem pensar. Chanyeol ficou vermelho.  —  D-digo, você tem um jeito muito doce e também é como um grande filhotinho.  — Foi a vez de Kyungsoo sentir as orelhas esquentarem com a própria fala, ouvindo como Sohee e Hyejin riram da comparação fofa.  —  E eu acho que não é um problema que você não esteja dentro desse padrão meio tóxico. Isso só vai tornar nosso enredo ainda mais significativo.  — falou com mais firmeza dessa vez.

Os outros colegas concordaram. Chanyeol não questionou mais nada.

Quando a reunião acabou, Kyungsoo fez o mesmo movimento de abordar Chanyeol sem razão nenhuma. Será que ele já o considerava um amigo? Ou talvez fosse tímido demais para puxar conversa com os outros… 

Chanyeol sabia que isso não era verdade. Durante a reunião, o viu trocando idéias com Taehyun o tempo todo.

—  Chanyeol, o que você achou do roteiro até agora? Vi que você não costuma opinar muito.  — Kyungsoo disse, o seguindo em direção à porta.

Ele usava óculos e uma blusa de frio, que acentuava a cor de sua pele de um jeito tão bonito. Chanyeol sempre teve um fraco por  _ óculos.  _ Ficava até difícil olhá-lo tão de perto.

—  Me desculpa, eu costumo ser mais ouvinte em lugares em que não estou tão habituado. Mas eu gostei do roteiro até agora. Não tem nada que eu mudaria.  — Sorriu um sorriso estranho, tentando ser o mais amigável possível. Kyungsoo riu.

—  Seu sorriso é engraçado.  — ele disse. 

Chanyeol não entendeu se aquilo havia sido um elogio ou apenas uma brincadeira com sua cara.

Sabia que parecia ter dentes demais com aquele sorriso enorme. Havia dias em que até sobre isso, se sentia inseguro. Kyungsoo deve ter percebido isso em sua expressão.

—  E-eu digo um engraçado bonito. Ele é… contagiante. Muito bonito.  — se explicou, ficando vermelho.

Chanyeol não se segurou e riu um risinho tímido.

—  Obrigado.  — respondeu. De certa forma, se sentindo menos engessado na presença de Kyungsoo.

Foram necessárias, na verdade, mais algumas semanas até que conseguisse vincular a imagem de Kyungsoo a coisas menos dolorosas do que aquele cio estranhamente forte e aquela sensação, quase mortificante, de pertencimento.

Ele era, na verdade, um cara muito divertido e inteligente. Sempre se esforçando ao máximo para finalizar aquele roteiro da forma mais completa possível. Sem furos ou falhas. Chanyeol admirava a forma como ele havia tomado a liderança daquele trabalho tão naturalmente, já que ele sabia, era a atividade mais difícil daquele período.

Vez ou outra, Baekhyun falava sobre ele com Chanyeol, o que era legal e agoniante ao mesmo tempo. Chanyeol realmente queria, bem no fundo, saber mais dele e também gostava de incentivar Baekhyun, quando o amigo se sentia fascinado o suficiente com um cara para falar sobre ele. Mas era meio que mortificante ouvir isso da boca de outro ômega, que parecia apaixonado ou quase lá. Tão incômodo que, às vezes, doía bem no estômago. Chanyeol havia ouvido uma vez, que o órgão responsável por realmente demonstrar nossas emoções era o estômago, não o coração. Essa teoria parecia terrivelmente real naquele momento.

—  Chanyeol.  — Kyungsoo chamou, quase correndo atrás dele porta afora, quando o ensaio terminou. Quase, também, um hábito. 

Ele estava sempre disposto a se enturmar com Chanyeol. O ômega estava começando a desconfiar de que ele  _ realmente _ queria que fossem amigos. 

—  Quer almoçar comigo?  — perguntou, meio hesitante. Um pouco de medo de ser rejeitado pesando em sua voz.

—  Hum, eu estava indo almoçar com meus amigos, mas você pode vir. Eles são meio inconvenientes às vezes, mas se você acha que vale a pena…  — disse, rindo e fazendo Kyungsoo rir também.

—  Certo, sem problemas. Se a inconveniência deles não  _ te  _ atrapalhar, eu vou.  — Chanyeol sabia do que ele estava falando. Era como se ele já soubesse como os amigos de Chanyeol o pressionavam a respeito de romance, alfas e tudo mais.

—  Hum, não, eu já estou acostumado com o jeito deles.  — respondeu, franzindo o nariz em brincadeira.

Kyungsoo riu.

—  Oi, gente, esse é o Kyungsoo. Não, não estamos juntos. Ele é do Baekhyun.  — Chanyeol disse de uma vez, assim que se aproximou da mesa em que os amigos estavam, mesmo que sentisse um gosto amargo na boca ao dizê-lo. 

Kyungsoo arregalou os olhos com a declaração repentina.

—  Nossa, que abordagem…  — Sehun comentou sarcástico.  —  É um prazer te conhecer, Kyungsoo do Baekhyun!  — disse com convicção, mesmo que sua vontade fosse de dizer que não se iludisse, afinal, Baekhyun não costumava  _ ter  _ as pessoas por muito tempo.  —  Eu sou o Sehun, esse é Jongin.

— O prazer é meu, Sehun e Jongin. — Kyungsoo sorriu charmosamente, da mesma forma que costumava sorrir para Chanyeol quando queria o deixar sem graça. _E Chanyeol sabia._

—  Por que vocês estão juntos?  — Jongin perguntou, genuinamente curioso, assim que os dois se sentaram à mesa. Um de cada lado dela.

—  Estamos fazendo um trabalho juntos. Um curta.  — Chanyeol respondeu.

—  Ah, é mesmo? Qual seu curso, Kyungsoo?  — Sehun quis saber, já que Chanyeol fazia poucas matérias sem ele.

—  Cinema.  — respondeu, enquanto colocava a bolsa que carregava nas costas, nos pés da cadeira em que sentou.

—  Ah sim. Mais um dos sabichões de Cinema. A cara do Baekhyun.  — Sehun soltou, com um pouco de veneno.

Naquele ponto, era fácil entender que Sehun não era o maior fã do outro ômega. Jongin levou o cotovelo até suas costelas, como forma de repreendê-lo. Kyungsoo riu contido.

—  Por que você me apresentou como namorado do Baekhyun? Agora eles vão relacionar tudo dele a mim.  — Kyungsoo disse para Chanyeol, rindo tranquilamente. Ele não estava ofendido.

Chanyeol deu de ombros.

—  Bom, eu e Baekhyun somos mais amigos com benefícios do que qualquer coisa. Então nem tudo o que você falar sobre ele vai me atingir… mas talvez eu realmente seja um sabichão de Cinema. Você não ‘tá de todo errado. 

Chanyeol segurou a risada ao ouvir aquilo. Realmente gostava de Kyungsoo. Não era qualquer um que conseguia fazer Oh Sehun baixar um pouco a bola.

Antes que Sehun tivesse a oportunidade de responder, Chanyeol chamou Kyungsoo para que eles se servissem.

Sehun e Jongin observaram de longe a dinâmica dos dois. Da forma com que Kyungsoo tentava impressionar Chanyeol à forma como Chanyeol parecia facilmente envergonhado perto dele. Observaram como eles conversavam perto um do outro e como Kyungsoo olhava para Chanyeol quando ele falava. E vice versa.

Mais tarde, quando Kyungsoo já havia ido, apressado, para seu trabalho de meio período, nem Jongin foi discreto ao colocá-lo contra a parede.

—  Você gosta dele.  — Jongin constatou, assim que Kyungsoo se afastou a uma distância considerável.

—  O quê?  — Chanyeol perguntou surpreso, quase se afogando com o suco que tomava.  —  Não seja maluco.

—  Você não engana ninguém com essa carinha de bobo, Chanyeol. Dá para ver até na forma que você olha para ele, como ri para ele. Esse papinho de “ _ ele é do Baekhyun”  _ não engana ningu- AI MEU DEUS!

Sehun quase gritou quando foi atropelado pela constatação de que, oh meu Deus, era ele o alfa que adiantou o cio de Chanyeol? 

—  Chanyeol, não minta. Você não pode mentir agora. Era dele que você falava aquele dia? Eu não acredito!

Chanyeol quis estapeá-lo para fazê-lo calar a boca. Quase chegou ao ponto de fazer isso, sendo contido por Jongin.

—  Fala baixo, seu idiota!  — quase rosnou, balançando as mãos em vontade de acertar um belo  _ tapão _ na nuca do amigo.

—  Me responde, Chanyeol!  — Sehun ordenou.

—  Não, não é ele.  — Chanyeol disse sem convicção nenhuma. Mesmo assim, muito sério.

—  Ah, qual é Chanyeol. Nessa nem eu acreditei!  — Jongin respondeu rindo.  —  Fala a verdade. Não confia na gente?

Chanyeol se sentiu um pouco mal por não querer dividir isso com eles, mas tinha seus motivos. Era um tópico que não tocava nem consigo mesmo.

—  Que diferença faz? Não é como se fosse algo anormal. Isso… i-isso às vezes acontece. Eu pesquisei! E como eu disse, ele já tem algo com o Baekhyun. 

—  Chanyeol, você ouviu o que ele disse. Eles não têm nada sério. Qual é, não complica as coisas por causa da sua insegurança.  — Sehun alertou.

— Para você é fácil falar, Sehun, mas as coisas não acontecem assim. O Baekhyun é meu _amigo._ — Deu ênfase na palavra. — Não é como se fosse fácil assim tentar algo com o cara que ele, possivelmente, gosta. E, além disso, o Kyungsoo nem me vê desse jeito. Pronto. Não é imprinting, nem merda nenhuma. É só um cio desregulado por causa de um cheiro novo e atraente. — constatou, sério, e mesmo que quisesse não ter deixado espaço para respostas, Jongin e Sehun sempre o encontravam.

—  Chan, me desculpe, mas a minha roupa ‘tá cheirando à atração de alfa.  — Jongin brincou.  —  Eu nem sei como vou explicar isso para a Soojung.

Sehun e Jongin riram. Chanyeol revirou os olhos.

—  Muito engraçado!  — debochou.  —  Podem dizer o que quiserem. Só eu entendo a profundidade disso.  — disse sério novamente.

Viu o olhar de Jongin se tornar triste e empático, como sempre ficava quando chegavam neste tópico.

—  Chanyeol… eu só não quero que você se anule de novo. Nem se rebaixe. Tenta entender o que diabos aconteceu entre vocês, ok? E o  _ destino _ vai ajeitar as coisas.  — Jongin disse, calmo e baixo.  —  Qualquer dia desses, você deixa sua alma gêmea ir embora por não se sentir suficiente e por não conseguir confiar em alfas que se interessam por você.

Chanyeol quis revirar os olhos outra vez, muito cansado daquela conversa. Achou melhor não, em respeito à empatia do amigo. Bufou.

—  Ok.

♤

—  Aqui, Chanyeol, mova os ombros assim…  — um dos estudantes de Artes Cênicas, Kim Junmyeon, que participava como um personagem secundário no curta, instruiu, movendo os ombros circularmente.

Era a primeira cena que Chanyeol fazia sozinho e ele estava tão estranhamente nervoso. Sabia que não era uma boa ideia que colocassem esse papel em sua responsabilidade. 

—  Não tem porquê ficar nervoso. Veja bem, somos só nós aqui. Atue como se só nós fossemos te ver. Nós não vamos rir de você.  — o rapaz assegurou, muito pacientemente.

Chanyeol estava grato por sua ajuda, mas sentia que o buraco era muito mais embaixo.

—  Obrigado, Jun, m-mas não é isso, sabe? Eu só sou, naturalmente, muito inseguro. Fico acreditando que vou estragar tudo.  — Deu de ombros, já acostumado com esse sentimento que sempre pesava nas costas.

Depois de algumas horas, eles conseguiram gravar a cena. Kyungsoo observava tudo muito metodicamente, como um bom diretor. Sem comentar nada além do necessário. Mesmo assim, sua mente não saía de Chanyeol. Da forma com que, às vezes, o lábio dele tremia em nervosismo enquanto ele recitava o texto curto para as costas de Junmyeon, que interpretava seu irmão. Pensava em como os olhos dele, involuntariamente, se encheram de lágrimas quando ouviu o texto recitado por Junmyeon.

—  _ Você não entende seu lugar como ômega. Nem parece um. Você possui obrigações, coisas que é obrigado a não sentir. Você sabe qual o seu lugar, sabe sua classificação. Aja conforme te deixam agir. Não tente ultrapassar o limite! _

Se perguntava o que poderia o fazer sentir dessa forma, tão preso na própria pele. Talvez até mesmo desconfortável com a própria classificação. Será que era ser um ômega que o incomodava?

Se Chanyeol pudesse responder a essa questão, ele diria que não. Ele amava, gostava mesmo. Como dito, era mais sentimento do que instinto, como se sentia a respeito de ser um ômega. Tão incrivelmente bom saber que estava no lugar em que estava. Mas erros de percurso o fizeram se sentir no contexto errado dentro do próprio corpo e classificação.

Havia só dois meses. Só curtos dois meses que havia, enfim, descoberto sua classificação para além de puro achismo e sentimento. Dois meses como ômega foram o bastante para que, naquele 1° de abril, um dos alfas mais bonitinhos e populares do colégio, revelado em sua classificação há apenas um ano, o chamasse para que se conhecessem melhor.

Chanyeol era inocente como uma pombinha recém-nascida. Tão envolto pela pureza quase infantil que ainda tinha aos 15. Não notou a data, nem o sorriso sarcástico que recebeu. Só sabia que se sentia meio nervoso, meio fora do lugar, mas atribuiu isso ao fato de que mal conhecia aquele alfa tão recém revelado quanto ele mesmo.

Enquanto saía pelo portão do colégio com o garoto, que não tinha lá o maior repertório de conversas, se assustou muito ao sentir água gelada sendo derramada por seu cabelo. Se assustou mais ainda, quando viu quem havia feito aquilo: o garoto que conversava tão amigavelmente com ele há alguns segundos.

—  Primeiro de abril! Primeiro de abril!  — o garoto gritou animado, rindo com os amigos que se juntaram a sua volta.

Chanyeol estava tão confuso, que não conseguiu levantar o rosto por um minuto inteiro.

—  Por que fez isso comigo? Eu nunca nem mesmo falei com você antes.  — perguntou o mais firme que podia. Apesar da vontade, ele não chorou.

—  Sei lá. Me desafiaram a fazer isso com o ômega mais feio da turma e você ganhou!  — o menino riu.

Chanyeol o olhou confuso. 

—  Feio?  — perguntou, genuinamente curioso.

—  É.  — outro menino respondeu.  —  Você não é bonito como os outro ômegas. Tem as pernas tortas e orelhas grandes e não parece uma garota, como os outros.

—  Você não é como os alfas gostam.  — o garoto que o pregou a peça respondeu por fim.

Chanyeol demorou alguns minutos para se afastar do olhar dos vários adolescentes dali, preferindo que eles se dispersassem, ao ver que ele não renderia uma boa diversão.

Não se sentia exatamente de orgulho ferido. Se sentia surpreso. Não sabia que fatores como aqueles o distanciavam de ser um “bom ômega”. Só ele sabia o quanto aquilo havia mudado sua visão sobre si mesmo. Não era o que achava que era. Talvez ser um ômega e no futuro se sentir protegido pelo amor de um alfa, não fosse seu destino.

Ele havia ouvido bem: alfas não gostavam de ômegas como ele. Se é que existia essa classificação.  _ Como ele _ . Alfas não gostavam dele, porque ele não parecia o que sempre pensou que fosse e o que, realmente, era.

Naquela tarde, ele se sentou em uma das praças do bairro em que morava e esperou que o cabelo e a roupa secassem, antes de ir para casa. Não chorou, em momento algum. Chanyeol nunca chorou a respeito disso.

Conforme cresceu e aprendeu por conta própria sobre o mundo, nunca abriu espaço para alfas em si mesmo. Descobriu que o que sentia não era normal. Nem todo ômega sentia essa necessidade emocional dessa classificação superior, mas ele sentia e para ele, não era pertinente sentir, então sufocou esse sentimento a vida toda. Nunca procurou entender, nem quando se apaixonava silenciosamente por rapazes alfas.

Com Kyungsoo era diferente, parecia impossível conter e era  _ tão _ ridículo. Baekhyun era tudo o que um alfa poderia querer. Era tão ridículo se sentir assim por alguém que já tinha muito além do que ele podia oferecer.

Baekhyun estava lá quando aquele episódio aconteceu, estudavam juntos desde o primeiro ano do fundamental. Era por isso que Sehun não engolia o outro ômega nem com muito esforço.

Ele não fez nada para ajudar na época, como ninguém fez, Chanyeol nunca esperou por ajuda. Baekhyun só conversou com ele no último ano de colegial. Foi quando pediu desculpa por não ter feito muito para ajudar. Como continuou estudando com Chanyeol por anos, ele sabia muito bem a forma como aquilo mudou a visão do ômega sobre as coisas, sobre si mesmo.

Chanyeol o desculpou de coração. Sabia que Baekhyun era um cara legal, só meio raso. Precisava constantemente de aprovação, já que ele tinha tudo, tudo o que qualquer alfa queria. Tudo o que Kyungsoo queria, provavelmente, e reconhecer isso, fazia seus instintos o traírem. Se sentia invejoso em relação ao amigo, lutando muito para apagar esses sentimentos.

Para Chanyeol, o amor era um jogo perdido.

—  Oi, Chanyeol… espera.  — Kyungsoo ia atrás dele, como fazia em quase todo ensaio.

Das outras vezes, Chanyeol não saía sem esperá-lo por querer, mas naquela sim, e ele nem sabia o porquê.

—  Chanyeol… você ‘tá bravo comigo ou algo assim?  — Kyungsoo perguntou quando percebeu que o ômega andava rápido por querer. Estava o ignorando.

Chanyeol parou então. Fechou os olhos com força em frustração antes de se virar para ele.

—  O quê? Claro que não.  —  Riu forçado.

—  Então, hum, quer ir comer algo comigo?  — O alfa soou hesitante, como se não estivesse convencido.

Chanyeol negou com a cabeça.

—  Me desculpa, e-eu preciso ir direto para casa. Tenho um trabalho no meu computador que preciso editar e enviar ao professor com urgência.  — disse, meio inseguro, meio apressado. Desviando os olhos ao ver que Kyungsoo o olhava decepcionado.

Não era trabalho, nem professor algum. O que fazia Chanyeol correr era uma das crises de ódio à própria aparência que ocorriam de tempos em tempos, desde o acontecido aos 15 anos.

Não queria que Kyungsoo o olhasse. Não queria que visse seu rosto feio e seu corpo desproporcional demais. Não queria que risse da sua cara ao perceber como ele se sentia.

— A té semana que vem, Kyungsoo.  — disse, saindo rápido, sem esperar resposta. 

Kyungsoo ficou para trás, confuso e um pouco triste. Devia parar de insistir naquilo. Tinha Baekhyun. Eles estavam indo bem. Devia parar de obedecer ao próprio instinto que o puxava e puxava para Chanyeol.

♤

Um mês e meio de produção havia passado de forma menos estressante do que Chanyeol imaginou. Os trabalhos acadêmicos às vezes fritavam seu cérebro, mas isso era normal. Pelo menos podia contar com os pais para cobrirem as despesas - e era muito grato por isso. A produção do curta, no entanto, era estranhamento divertida. 

Ele havia feito amizade com todo o grupo e até com os alunos de Artes Cênicas, amigos de Kyungsoo, que os davam apoio. Chanyeol também não podia evitar ter uma sintonia tão boa com Kyungsoo. Em dias em que se sentia bem o bastante, eles conversavam como bons amigos.

Haviam os dias em que ele preferia se afastar. No entanto, infelizmente tendo suas inseguranças acentuadas quando estava perto do alfa.

Não queria admitir para si mesmo, mas precisou. Gostava dele mais do que devia. Só a forma como o cheiro dele o afetava já mostrava toda e qualquer certeza disso.

—  Olha só Kyungsoo, esses são você e Baekhyun!  — Chanyeol brincou ao mostrar um meme a Kyungsoo, no próprio celular, quando almoçavam com Sohee, Hyejin e Taehyun.

Era uma compilação de  _ “dinâmicas clichês de casais que amamos” _ , representados em artes bonitinhas e engraçadas. O que ele havia mostrado para Kyungsoo dizia  _ “carinha de anjo (mas muito provocante) x cara de mau (mas é um fofo)”. _

Kyungsoo riu, se reconhecendo na segunda opção. Pediu para Chanyeol lhe mostrar o resto da compilação.

—  Olha, essa aqui somos nós dois!  — ele disse, apontando para uma ilustração que dizia  _ “gigante gentil x pequeno e enérgico”. _

Chanyeol corou fortemente ao ouvir aquilo, rindo um risinho sem graça. Kyungsoo estava os colocando como um casal?

—  Por que?  — perguntou, depois de se recuperar do embaraço repentino.

—  Ah, porque você é grandão e fofo e eu sou pequeno e meio caótico.  — explicou rindo.

—  Você ‘tá dando em cima do Chanyeol ou o quê?  — Sohee perguntou para provocar. 

Sabia, como todo o resto do grupo, que os dois tinham algo mal resolvido.

—  O-o que?  — Kyungsoo perguntou de volta, meio surpreso, arregalando os olhos e ficando vermelho.  —  Nã… não foi o que eu quis dizer  — tentou se explicar.  —  Quer dizer, eu não queria insinuar nada. Eu só pensei que parece nós dois.  — olhou para Chanyeol receoso. Não queria chateá-lo. Sabia como ele se tornava evasivo se Kyungsoo ao menos o olhasse por mais de um segundo.  —  Me desculpa Chanyeol, não quis te deixar sem graça.

—  Que isso. Tudo bem, eu entendi.  — Chanyeol respondeu, um pouco mole pela vergonha e repentina satisfação por saber que Kyungsoo gostava da pessoa dele àquele ponto.

—  Eu ‘tava brincando, Kyungsoo, relaxa.  — Sohee disse, o puxando para que continuassem vendo a compilação no celular de Chanyeol. Mais tarde, chegando à conclusão que a dinâmica deles, na verdade, era a  _ “todo mundo já percebeu, menos eles”. _

♤

Chanyeol, naquela noite, havia recusado até mesmo o convite de Sehun para comer pizza. Estava exausto como raramente ficava.

Parecia que estar cansado era uma premissa para ter surpresas quando se chegava em casa. Quando entrou, encontrou Kyungsoo ao lado de Baekhyun, sentados na cama do último, assistindo algo no celular de um deles.

Quase caiu duro com o susto. A forma como o cheiro de Kyungsoo o atingiu e a insatisfação de vê-lo junto com Baekhyun em seu próprio quarto. Ficou indisposto e nem soube o porquê. Talvez pela ideia de que teria que lembrar disso a cada vez que respirasse. 

Os dois olharam para a porta e sorriram quando o viram. O sorriso de Kyungsoo se desfazendo quando viu a expressão cansada de Chanyeol. Baekhyun era desatento o bastante para continuar animado.

—  Oi, Chan. Estávamos te esperando.  — o ômega disse. 

Chanyeol sorriu de forma forçada.

—  É mesmo?  — perguntou, se sentando na própria cama e olhando distraidamente para os próprios dedos.

—  Sim, o Kyungsoo disse que você tinha que estar aqui para ajudar ele a me contar sobre a história do curta de vocês.  — Baekhyun riu, revirando os olhos.

Chanyeol riu de forma forçada de novo.

—  Você ‘tá bem? Parece desanimado.  — falou de novo.

—  Ahn, sim, só bem cansado.

Kyungsoo, o observando silenciosamente, concluiu que aquilo era mais difícil do que parecia. Desde que percebeu que Chanyeol ficava desconfortável com suas aproximações, prometeu a si mesmo que continuaria seja lá o que tinha com Baekhyun e não tentaria se aproximar de Chanyeol além do que ele permitisse. Chanyeol o permitiu ser amigo, pelo menos era o que ele achava.

Mas fingir que nada acontecia, era muito difícil quando via o rosto desanimado deste. Era muito difícil fingir que estava tudo bem, enquanto Chanyeol parecia tão  _ incomodado _ . Quando ele podia sentir o cheiro do incômodo de Chanyeol, como ele não conseguia com mais ninguém.

—  Eu tenho que ir embora.  — disse, de repente, se levantando e procurando algo na cama, logo encontrando seu celular e o colocando no bolso.  —  Eu tenho um compromisso. Tinha esquecido…  — mentiu.

—  Como assim? Para de mentir.  — Baekhyun riu.

—  Não é mentira. Eu tenho mesmo que ir.  — Riu fraco, deixando um beijo na bochecha de Baekhyun e em seguida olhando para Chanyeol. 

O ômega o olhou timidamente de volta. 

—  Tchau, Chanyeol.  —  ele disse e saiu pela porta, sem o deixar responder.

—  Que estranho, vocês brigaram?  — Baekhyun perguntou em seguida.

—  Hum? Não, por quê?  —  Chanyeol respondeu confuso, o cenho franzido.

—  Ele estava todo animado, me mostrando algumas partes do curta que vocês gravaram até agora. Aí você chegou e ele soltou essa de que tinha que ir. Tem certeza de que nada aconteceu?

Chanyeol ficou meio tenso, mas não devia ser nada. Talvez ele realmente tivesse um compromisso.

—  Sim, nada aconteceu. Talvez ele ficou chateado porque atrapalhei o momento de vocês.  — constatou, se esforçando para disfarçar o amargor na própria voz.  —  Mas eu já disse, se querem ficar sozinhos têm que avisar.  — Deu de ombros.

—  Não, Chanyeol. Nós estávamos te esperando. Isso não tem nada a ver.  — Baekhyun respondeu confuso.

—  Então não sei. Vou tomar um banho, ‘tô exausto. Mais tarde posso te contar mais sobre o curta, se quiser.

—  Claro.

—  Ótimo.  — Sorriu, antes de entrar no banheiro.

Quando entrou, no entanto, soltou todo o ar que segurava, sentindo o estômago doer por conta da bagunça de sentimentos. Não aguentaria isso por muito tempo.

♤

No dia seguinte, quando Kyungsoo ligou para Baekhyun e pediu para encontrá-lo. Ele já tinha uma ideia do que se tratava. O encontrou com uma aparência no mínimo perturbada, de quem não havia dormido nem comido há tempos.

—  Nossa, você ‘tá péssimo. O que houve?  — perguntou ao se sentar na frente dele na cafeteria do campus de comunicação. Sem beijos, sem abraços. Baekhyun já havia entendido tudo.

—  É complicado… 

—  Você vai “terminar” comigo, né?  — Baekhyun perguntou despreocupado, quase empático, rindo ao fazer aspas com os dedos para sinalizar o termo.

—  Como sabe?  — respondeu surpreso.

—  ‘Tá ficando difícil de esconder, Kyungsoo. Você e o Chanyeol… tem algo entre vocês.  — ele disse, com olhos estreitos, como se tentasse ler algo no ar.

—  Nós não  _ temos _ algo. Quer dizer, não estamos juntos, nem nada disso, mas… chega mais perto.  — pediu, puxando Baekhyun pela blusa.  —  Eu tenho quase certeza que tive um  _ imprinting  _ quando o vi pela primeira vez, naquela noite no seu dormitório… eu até entendo se você se sentir bravo com isso. Eu também me sentiria. A gente meio que estava junto, mas não é algo que eu fiz por querer, entende?  — explicou, meio perturbado.  —  E eu nem sei se ele também sentiu isso. Não sei se ele ao menos me vê desse jeito. Ele às vezes é muito evasivo comigo e eu pensei que eu poderia continuar com o que a gente tem, eu e você, sem me sentir mal por isso, m-mas eu consigo  _ sentir _ os sentimentos do Chanyeol. É bizarro. Eu consigo sentir o cheiro do incômodo que ele sente quando eu ao menos te cito e isso deve doer mais em mim do que dói nele, afinal, eu nem sei se ele sente o mesmo. Eu só não consigo mais lidar com isso.

Kyungsoo praticamente vomitou tudo o que tinha a dizer, deixando Baekhyun confuso e chocado. Esperava por algo, mas não por isso. 

—  Então essa parada de imprinting realmente existe?  — começou perguntando pelo o que mais havia o chamado atenção.

Não estava de orgulho ferido, apesar de achar Kyungsoo um ótimo partido. Eles eram só amigos com benefícios e se isso que Kyungsoo estava dizendo realmente aconteceu, então Chanyeol merecia ser feliz.

—  Eu não sei. Não existe uma comprovação científica, mas é muito bizarro. Você não conseguiria entender se eu te explicasse. E-eu sinto dor por vê-lo mal. Dor física. É como se estivessem  _ me  _ machucando. É como se eu conhecesse ele há anos.

—  Caraca, isso me parece incrivelmente dramático. Eu sinto muito.

Baekhyun parou por uns segundos para analisar a situação. Da possibilidade de imprinting por parte de Kyungsoo, até o fato de que o alfa sentia o cheiro de desconforto de Chanyeol quando ele falava de Baekhyun. 

Baekhyun sabia que Chanyeol era um amigo sincero. Ele não dava espaço nem para dúvidas. Esse desconforto só podia ser instinto, possessividade animal, e toda essa baboseira que os antigos costumavam falar na época das tribos. Instinto por saber que  _ seu _ alfa estava com outro ômega. Baekhyun se lembrou do cio estranhamente adiantado do amigo.

—  Bom, eu tenho um palpite quanto ao Chanyeol, mas isso é ele quem deve te esclarecer.  — Baekhyun disse por fim, segurando uma das mãos de Kyungsoo como forma de apoio.

—  Você realmente não está chateado comigo?  — Kyungsoo perguntou, realmente preocupado em ter magoado Baekhyun.

—  Não, Kyungsoo. Nessas coisas de coração a gente não manda. Inclusive, vai devagar com o Chanyeol, ok? Ele tem uma certa resistência com alfas e pode não parecer, mas é frágil como uma flor. ‘Tô falando sério!

Kyungsoo riu e assentiu, ainda incerto sobre qual caminho seguir.

—  Obrigado, Baek, você é muito importante para mim. Sabe disso, né?  — disse, logo beijando a mão que Baekhyun havia o dado segundos antes.  —  Se puder me fazer mais um favor, deixa isso entre a gente por enquanto.

—  Pode deixar.

Baekhyun estava meio cabisbaixo quando chegou no dormitório. Se achava descomplicado como ninguém quando se tratava de relacionamentos, mas raramente passava por situações como aquela, alguém querendo cortar contato romântico com ele. Ele costumava colecionar cabeças e corações de alfas, e não o contrário.

Se sentou nas escadas que levavam para seu quarto, simplesmente porque queria pensar um pouco. Estava quase dormindo sobre os braços apoiados nas pernas, quando alguém se sentou bruscamente ao seu lado.

—  Sabe que não pode ficar obstruindo a passagem assim, né?  — Jongdae, o monitor chefe, perguntou brincalhão.

—  Olha só, você gosta de desobedecer suas próprias ordens.  — Baekhyun respondeu, o sorriso pingando sarcasmo.

—  Às vezes faz bem desobedecer algo…  —  se explicou.

Os dois riram.

—  Você parece cabisbaixo. Aconteceu alguma coisa?  — Jongdae perguntou estranhamente curioso.

Baekhyun nunca havia tido a oportunidade de entrar em uma verdadeira conversa com Jongdae. Sempre tendo a imagem dele que os outros ômegas do dormitório vendiam. Almofadinha e chato.

Baekhyun, que sempre se dizia tão desprendido, nunca havia visto outros ômegas além de meros rivais, Chanyeol era seu único amigo ômega. Ele só havia se relacionado com alfas a vida toda.

—  Levei um fora.  — Fez uma careta ao responder.  —  Mas foi por uma boa causa, então estou mais reflexivo do que triste.

—  Que bom que foi por uma boa causa então.  — Jongdae riu, encostando o rosto em um dos braços.

Baekhyun fez o mesmo e sorriu para ele. Eles se olharam por alguns segundos.

Não fazia mal finalmente sair um pouco da linha, não é?

♤

O grupo de Chanyeol e Kyungsoo já estava na finalização do curta, trabalhando com edição e cortes finais. Kyungsoo se sentia estranhamente orgulhoso do trabalho de Chanyeol, de como ele havia se desafiado para fazer dar certo.

Ele continuava, de certa forma, frustrado por não conseguir fazer avanços com o ômega, mas mesmo assim, não conseguia se afastar. Gostava da amizade que tinham.

Estavam sentados, os dois, em uma das mesas de quatro lugares da biblioteca, enquanto Taehyun usava um dos computadores para editar a fotografia das imagens do curta. Tinham que falar baixo, então estavam o mais próximo que conseguiam para ouvir a voz um do outro.

Chanyeol sorria mais aberto naquele dia, como se as lembranças da última vez que se fechou para Kyungsoo - o incidente do dormitório - já estivessem apagadas. Gostava de se lembrar do dia em que Kyungsoo elogiou seu sorriso.

—  Se o professor não gostar, podemos fazer assim:  — Kyungsoo começou a contar o plano cômico que possuía.  —  Você finge um desmaio… não ria, ‘tô falando sério  — Kyungsoo o repreendeu, rindo junto.  —  Você finge um desmaio e nós dizemos que você tem uma doença que te faz ficar em coma sempre que você fracassa, então não pode fracassar. Logo ele nos dará uma nota boa.  — concluiu o plano bobo que criou só para fazer Chanyeol rir.

—  Ei, por que eu tenho que ser o da doença do fracasso?  — Chanyeol perguntou fingindo indignação.

Kyungsoo riu de novo e se aproximou mais.

—  Porque você é o nosso ótimo ator.  — disse baixinho, colocando uma mecha do cabelo crescido de Chanyeol atrás de sua orelha.

Chanyeol ficou vermelho, mas não desviou os olhos do rosto de Kyungsoo. Caralho.

Só saíram daquela bolha de tensão, quando Chanyeol sentiu um cheiro familiar e, aparentemente, Kyungsoo também, já que foi o primeiro a desviar o olhar para a porta.

Distraído em uma conversa com Jongdae, Baekhyun entrava biblioteca adentro. Chanyeol se afastou rapidamente.

Como diabos ele havia esquecido do amigo?

Kyungsoo já sabia que Chanyeol se recolheria ao ponto de ignorá-lo de novo. Precisava esclarecer as coisas o mais rápido possível.

—  Ah, olá, bonitinhos. Que coincidência…  — Baekhyun disse animado, assim que os notou ali. Tão animado, que precisou levar um beliscão de Jongdae por ter falado alto demais.

—  Pois é, a gente ‘tá finalizando algumas coisas do curta.  — Chanyeol respondeu, afastando sua cadeira ainda mais da de Kyungsoo.

—  Taehyun está finalizando.  — Kyungsoo disse rindo, apontando para o beta sentado ao computador, que mandou um aceno com a mão.  —  Nós estamos matando tempo.

Baekhyun os lançou um olhar sugestivo e Chanyeol se sentiu quase ofendido. Como diabos ele conseguia insinuar algo com tanta tranquilidade?

—  Hum, bom, eu tenho uma prova amanhã, então acho que já vou indo.  — disse, logo juntando suas coisas e se levantando.

—  Sério? Mas já? Pensei que a gente ia almoçar juntos.  — Kyungsoo tentou fazê-lo voltar atrás.

—  É que… eu ainda nem peguei nos livros. Eu preciso mesmo me preparar.  — Chanyeol explicou facilmente.  —  Nós podemos almoçar juntos amanhã.  — sugeriu despreocupado, tentando não dar importância para o rosto decepcionado de Kyungsoo. 

—  Tudo bem.  — respondeu desanimado.

—  Certo, então, tchau. Tchau, Baekkie. Tchau, Jongdae.

—  Ele ainda ‘tá fugindo de você?  — Baekhyun perguntou, soprando uma risada.

—  Não estava…  — Kyungsoo fez uma careta entediada para Baekhyun.

—  Ah, então a culpa é minha?  — riu indignado, entendendo o que o amigo quis dizer.  —  Por que você não conta para ele de uma vez que a gente não tem mais nada?

—  Eu queria ter certeza de que ele ‘tá no mesmo lugar que eu. Ele me faz ficar louco. Não sei se é desinteresse, medo… mas eu vou contar o mais rápido que eu conseguir. Te juro!

♤

Chanyeol havia acordado bem disposto naquele dia. Animado até. Não percebendo todo o peso que aquela data carregava, já que nem se lembrou de que dia era.

Tinha decidido que seria um dia legal. Iria até as aulas que tinha, faria a bendita prova para qual nem se sentia despreparado, como disse a Kyungsoo, e almoçaria com ele. Eram bons amigos. Tinha que parar de fugir daquela forma sempre que seus instintos ficavam bagunçados. Tinha que agir como o adulto que era.

Na hora do almoço, encontrou Kyungsoo parado na porta do refeitório. Ele propôs que eles se servissem e sentassem na grama, e disse que, por isso, não havia escolhido uma mesa. Chanyeol gostava de sentar na grama, mesmo que às vezes ela pinicasse seu bumbum e sujasse sua roupa. Sempre foi um menino muito ligado à natureza.

—  Quantos casais.  — Chanyeol disse olhando em volta. Uma careta engraçada no rosto enquanto mastigava a comida.

Ele e Kyungsoo haviam sentado em uma sombra qualquer, feita pelo prédio ao lado. Chanyeol tinha vontade de rir, porque, apesar de ser magrinho, Kyungsoo comia como um touro. Equilibrando dois pratos na bandeja apoiada nas pernas entrelaçadas. Um só de arroz, enquanto o outro tinha uma mistura meio bizarra de tudo o que estavam servindo no dia.

—  Casais felizes, eca!  — Kyungsoo respondeu brincalhão, zoando de Chanyeol.

Ele revirou os olhos.

—  Os solitários em volta também devem achar que somos um casal.  — Kyungsoo moveu as sobrancelhas, rindo.

— _Eeeeca!_ — Chanyeol respondeu, imitando uma criança, mesmo que seu rosto estivesse vermelho pela constatação de Kyungsoo.

—  Ah qual é. Eu não sou namorável?  — o alfa perguntou sem seriedade na voz e Chanyeol negou com a cabeça, rindo sapeca. Kyungsoo viu ali uma oportunidade, por mais boba que fosse, de tentar tirar algo de Chanyeol.  —  Falando sério, realmente não me acha namorável?  — perguntou de novo, com o tom realmente mais sério. 

Chanyeol ficou com receio de ter ofendido o alfa.

—  Por que essa pergunta agora?  — respondeu, meio perturbado.

Kyungsoo não soube o que responder. Havia perguntado no impulso. Andava fazendo as coisas no impulso o tempo todo ultimamente. Mais instintivo do que nunca.

E foi com quase alívio cômico pela data, 1° de abril, o dia da mentira, que mentiu por impulso também. Cansado de tentar arrancar algo de Chanyeol com meias palavras. Queria escutar algo concreto e, no dia anterior, andou por aquela possibilidade por minutos demais.

O que Chanyeol faria se ele dissesse que oficializou o que tinha com Baekhyun?

—  Porque pedi Baekhyun em namoro.  — disse de uma vez.

Kyungsoo assistiu com atenção os olhos de Chanyeol subirem com pressa até seu rosto, arregalados em surpresa e, logo depois, caírem em algo que parecia mágoa. Decepção. Algo forte demais para que conseguisse definir. Se odiou no mesmo momento por aquilo.

—  Uau, sério?  — ele disse, assim que conseguiu disfarçar todos aqueles sentimentos com um sorriso amigável. 

Kyungsoo assentiu, sabe Deus o porquê. Não queria fazer aquilo.

—  Que legal, estou feliz por vocês, de verdade.  — começou. As mãos inquietas buscando todo e qualquer pertence que ele havia deixado em volta. 

Estava fugindo de novo.

—  E-eu… eu tenho que ir. Já passei da hora. Mas eu estou tão feliz, Kyungsoo… eu tenho que ir.  — Bagunçou as palavras conforme se levantava, não conseguindo mais esconder o tremor na voz. 

Kyungsoo se sentiu confuso demais para pará-lo. Que bagunça Chanyeol era. Que bagunça haviam feito um com o outro. Assistiu Chanyeol quase correr para dentro do bloco em que estudava, deixando a bandeja que levava em uma mesa qualquer, derrubando o celular no chão e o pegando de volta… 

Se perguntava se havia estragado tudo de vez.

♤

Chanyeol fez o melhor para que conseguisse entrar em uma das cabines do banheiro do primeiro andar antes de ser vencido pela vontade de chorar. Quando se trancou com sucesso em uma delas, nem fez questão de checar se o banheiro estava vazio ou não, deixou que o choro preso corresse livre.

Chorou como nunca havia chorado antes, porque, na verdade, nunca chorava. Chorou por Kyungsoo, por si mesmo, pelos anos em que viveu se escondendo em si mesmo, pelas feridas que carregava desde os 15 anos, por nunca ter tentado superar, por ter jogado fora uma das chances de ser feliz. 

Ele era realmente tudo o que aqueles meninos haviam dito. Sem atrativo algum para qualquer pessoa. Um fracasso até como ômega - o que muitos diziam que era fácil ser. Era covarde e, agora, um ômega para sempre sem amor. Era esse o destino dos amantes que não obedeciam aos instintos de um imprinting, os antigos costumavam dizer. O fim daqueles que negavam o destino. Era 1° de abril.

Deixou que os olhos inchassem de tanto choro. Só parou quando sentiu o celular vibrando. Era Sehun. Ao olhar para o celular, se lembrou de bloquear Kyungsoo. Se manter distante o máximo que conseguia.

—  Chan, cadê você? O professor de Estética Pós-Moderna vai dar o feedback sobre nossos trabalhos, lembra?  — Sehun soou meio preocupado do outro lado da linha. Chanyeol não queria esconder os próprios sentimentos mais uma vez. Não dos amigos que tanto gostavam dele.

—  Sehun, e-eu não vou para a aula… quer dizer, eu ia, mas acho que não ‘tô em condições agora.  — respondeu com a voz chorosa, fazendo um alarme soar pela cabeça de Sehun.

—  Chanyeol, o que houve? Onde você ‘tá? Fica aí, eu tô indo para aí. Me conta o que houve!  — pediu em meio ao desespero.

Chanyeol nunca chorava. E era 1° de abril.

—  Eu ‘tô escondido em uma cabine do primeiro banheiro do bloco.  — soprou um riso miserável.  —  Você pode chamar o Jongin também? Quero ver os dois.  — pediu, quase como uma criança.

—  Claro, meu bem. Eu ‘tô indo o mais rápido que posso. Não sai daí.

Quando ouviu os passos leves dos dois amigos entrando banheiro adentro, Chanyeol se sentiu muito aliviado. Precisava de pelo menos um pouco de afeto. Se sentia tão despedaçado.

—  Pode nos contar o que aconteceu?  — Jongin perguntou compreensivo ao se aproximar dele, e Sehun, segurando um copo de água.

Os dois haviam conseguido tirá-lo do banheiro, o levando para um canto mais escondido da área comum do prédio. Chanyeol já respirava calmamente, com a cabeça apoiada em um dos ombros largos de Sehun e sendo abraçado por ele, que fazia carinho em seu cabelo.

—  É besteira…  — disse simplesmente, olhando para baixo enquanto tomava a água como se estivesse há anos com sede.

—  Não é.  — Jongin insistiu.  —  Conta ‘pra gente.  — Segurou em uma das mãos de Chanyeol.

Hesitou por alguns segundos.

—  Kyungsoo pediu Baekhyun em namoro.  — disse simplesmente.

Nunca havia admitido nenhum de seus sentimentos para os amigos, mas acreditava que fosse óbvio àquela altura. Jongin vivia o contando sobre o imprinting dos pais e Sehun não o provocava sobre Kyungsoo como costumava provocar quando Chanyeol demonstrava interesse para alguém.

Talvez fosse óbvio para todos e Chanyeol só fazia papel de bobo tentando esconder.

—  Chanyeol…  — Jongin disse de forma suave, como se quisesse consolá-lo.

Olhou para Sehun de forma meio desesperada, como se pedisse ajuda. Ele não sabia o que falar.

—  Você tem certeza disso?  —  Sehun perguntou óbvio, o apertando no abraço em que ainda o segurava.

—  Sim, ele mesmo me contou agora há pouco. Falou que havia pedido Baekhyun em namoro.

—  Bom, Chanyeol, isso não quer dizer que Baekhyun aceitou. Nem tudo está perdido.  — Jongin tentou consolar.

—  Não funciona assim, Nini. Se ele pediu então ele realmente quer ter algo sério com Baekhyun. Gosta dele de verdade. Eu não tenho espaço nessa história.  — Chanyeol respondeu, quase chorando novamente.  —  E ele me disse isso tão de repente, sabe? Como se tivesse acabado de ter a ideia de me contar. Acho que ele não ia nem me contar, na verdade.

Apoiou o rosto em uma mão, pensativo. Sehun, ao seu lado, franziu o cenho ao pensar em algo.

—  Chanyeol, hoje é 1° de abril.  — disse, simplesmente.

—  Eu sei, o que tem?  — Chanyeol respondeu o olhando curioso.

—  Você sabe que pode ser mentira, não é?

Ao ouvir isso, Chanyeol levantou a cabeça novamente, se tornando ainda mais pensativo. Analisando algo.

—  Não.  — disse, de cenho franzido.  —  Deve ser só uma coincidência.  — Balançou a cabeça.

Não queria se apoiar numa possibilidade falsa.

—  Chanyeol, o Sehun ‘tá certo. É uma possibilidade. Você sabe como as pessoas levam essa data idiota a sério. Seria meio babaca da parte dele, mas eu tenho certeza que deve ter alguma explicação para isso.

—  Sim, tem uma explicação. Ele pediu o Baekhyun em namoro! Por que é tão difícil acreditar? Eles já tinham algo há um tempo.  — Chanyeol respondeu emburrado.  —  Se foi uma brincadeira, eu também não quero saber. Cansei de sofrer por isso. É muito desgastante. Parece que meus próprios sentimentos vão acabar comigo a qualquer momento. Eu vou me afastar dele. O curta vai ser entregue daqui dois dias, então eu não tenho mais desculpas para ficar perto.  — disse resoluto, tirando um suspiro de Sehun e uma cara preocupada de Jongin, que sabia que se Chanyeol tentasse resistir à força de um imprinting assim, sairia muito mais machucado.

Orou baixinho para que o destino não decepcionasse seu amigo.

Chanyeol passou o dia em uma guerra silenciosa. Tinha o número de Baekhyun na lista de amigos próximos. Era só ligar para ele, mandar uma mensagem, esclareceria tudo. 

Mas a verdade é que não queria saber. As possibilidades do  _ porquê _ Kyungsoo teria mentido para si o machucando mais do que a possibilidade de morrer um ômega seco e sem amor. Tinha traumas demais com essa merda toda.

Andava devagar em direção ao dormitório, perdido nos próprios pensamentos, voando pelas possibilidades. Se assustou quando alguém à sua frente chamou seu nome e quase correu quando viu o último rosto que queria ver.

Kyungsoo o esperava na porta do dormitório. Enganava-se Chanyeol se pensava que fugiria sem colocar os pingos nos is.

Chanyeol tentou passar direto por ele, pensando que talvez ele estivesse indo embora de uma visita prestada a Baekhyun.

—  Chanyeol, eu ‘tô te esperando faz uma meia hora. Por favor, conversa comigo.  — suplicou às suas costas. Chanyeol não resistiu e olhou novamente.

—  O que você quer?  — perguntou, quase seco.

—  Eu tentei falar com você o dia todo. Você não recebia minhas mensagens, não atendia minhas ligações…  — explicou, o rosto torcido em confusão.  —  Eu vim aqui para te explicar algo.

Chanyeol o olhou por debaixo dos cílios, desconfiado.

—  Então explica.  — disse baixinho. O tom tão desconfiado quanto o olhar.

—  Eu não pedi o Baekhyun em namoro, Chanyeol. Na verdade, eu dei um fim nesse lance que a gente tinha há semanas. E-eu falei isso ‘pra você porque, ugh, você me deixa frustrado, Chanyeol!  — soltou tudo de uma vez, bagunçando os cabelos curtos ao final, tentando colocar para fora tudo o que aquele ômega o fazia sentir.  —  Você deixa eu me aproximar de você ‘pra logo depois se afastar. Me deixa no escuro, caralho. Eu não tenho ideia se o que eu sinto é recíproco ou não. E, às vezes, eu tenho a impressão de que se fosse, você odiaria.

Chanyeol estava na linha entre o chocado e o bravo. Kyungsoo havia mentido? E do que ele falava agora?

—  Do que você ‘tá falando, Kyungsoo?  — perguntou, se encolhendo pelo frio que começava a fazer.

—  Eu ‘tô falando que gosto de você, Chanyeol. Gosto de você como um alfa gosta de um ômega, e muito pior, muito mais profundo. Eu gosto de você como se eu tivesse nascido e crescido e chegado até aqui, só para ficar com você. É disso que eu ‘tô falando.  — Kyungsoo suspirou quando terminou de falar, como se tivesse tirado um peso das próprias costas.  —  E eu sei que eu fui um babaca mentindo para você assim. Eu não sabia que você tinha uma história complicada com essa data e me deixei levar, como se fosse uma desculpa para testar seus sentimentos. Eu sinto muito mesmo.

—  Como você sabe disso?  — perguntou surpreso.

—  Sehun me contou. E-eu procurei por ele, para ver se ele conseguia te convencer a falar comigo, mas ele disse que eu tinha que fazer isso sozinho e me deu um sermão de vinte minutos sobre como eu não devia ter feito isso. E eu concordo. Não foi minha intenção te magoar, Chanyeol. Eu… sou completamente apaixonado por você.  — Kyungsoo parecia uma mistura de vergonha e seriedade, como se estivesse passando por cima de muito para poder abrir o coração daquela forma.

Chanyeol pensou se aquela era a hora em que falava a verdade sobre seus sentimentos. Mas não conseguia confiar naquela declaração. Não naquele dia.

—  E eu não acredito em você!  — Levantou o queixo e falou com o maior tom de confiança que conseguiu usar.

—  Não… acredita?  — perguntou confuso.

—  Não. Se isso tudo for mesmo verdade, me procure amanhã e me diga tudo de novo  _ amanhã _ . Hoje eu não posso acreditar em você.  — mandou, sem uma mínima falha na voz cansada de tanto choro.  —  E espero que você saiba que se esse namoro for realmente mentira, eu também não vou perdoá-lo fácil.

—  Chanyeol…  — Kyungsoo suplicou.

—  Amanhã, Kyungsoo.  — Estava irredutível.  —  Boa noite!  — disse, dando as costas a Kyungsoo e entrando no dormitório. 

Quando fechou a porta rapidamente, encostou-se nela e riu consigo mesmo. Caralho, estava vivendo um filme clichê ou o quê? Kyungsoo realmente sentia o mesmo por ele? O sorriso se desfez quando pensou na possibilidade de Kyungsoo não procurá-lo no dia seguinte. Existia a possibilidade de tudo aquilo ser uma piada de mau gosto e ele não podia descartá-la.

Quando teve certeza de que Kyungsoo havia ido embora, subiu as escadas até seu quarto com a expressão mais neutra que conseguia. Se sentiu confortável ao ver Baekhyun como não se sentia há semanas.

Mais tarde, quando se preparava para dormir, finalmente teve coragem de falar com o amigo sobre a situação, sem medo de mostrar os verdadeiros sentimentos.

—  Baekhyun… você e Kyungsoo ainda estão juntos?

Baekhyun desviou os olhos do livro que lia e sorriu.

—  Não. Faz algum tempo já. Inclusive, ‘tô meio que conhecendo outra pessoa.  — Sorriu para si mesmo só de lembrar da carinha bonita do ômega por quem estava tão incrivelmente interessado.  —  Finalmente se ajeitaram?  — perguntou despreocupado.

—  Hum? Quem?

—  Você e Kyungsoo.  — Baekhyun sorriu sugestivo.

—  C-como você sabe?  — Chanyeol perguntou assustado. O medo de magoar o melhor amigo maior que tudo naquele momento.

—  Era óbvio, fofinho.  — Sorriu. Chanyeol ficou sem graça.

—  Cala a boca!  — Foi a última coisa que disse antes de se enfiar debaixo das próprias cobertas e tentar dormir em meio ao nervosismo. Rezava para que o dia seguinte chegasse. Mas, ao mesmo tempo, tinha muito medo.

♤

Chanyeol não acordou nada menos apreensivo. O estômago gelado e as mãos congelando. Se arrumou melhor do que costumava nos dias preguiçosos de semana, mesmo que não tivesse admitido isso para si mesmo.

A primeira aula do dia era aquela que dividia com Kyungsoo: a de Estética Cinematográfica, e ele não sabia o que poderia esperar. Assim que entrou na sala, como no primeiro dia, Kyungsoo estava sentado de forma relaxada em uma das primeiras carteiras. A diferença era que, dessa vez, o olhar que ele lhe lançou não foi discreto.

Chanyeol fez o melhor para agir normalmente, o que é que Kyungsoo tinha para lhe falar não iria ser ali. Pelo menos era o que ele pensava. Se distraiu da apresentação do curta de um dos primeiros grupos, quando sentiu que alguém o olhava. Bastou uma olhada para a frente para que notasse que Kyungsoo estava virado em sua direção, o olhando fixamente. 

Levantou uma sobrancelha em questionamento. Kyungsoo apontou a porta da sala com a cabeça. Droga, ele queria conversar no meio da aula? Sério?

Chanyeol negou com a cabeça, o olhando com uma cara feia e apontando para o curta que passava no projetor em frente à classe, voltando ele mesmo a assistí-lo.

Prestou atenção em mais dois ou três minutos da produção, até sentir algo atingi-lo no ombro. Olhou indignado para o lado, já sabendo que se tratava de Kyungsoo.

—  _ O que você quer?  _ — moveu os lábios silenciosamente.

— _Vamos conversar!_ — Kyungsoo respondeu da mesma forma. 

— _Não agora. Depois! E me deixe assistir à aula._ — Moveu os lábios da forma mais enfática que conseguiu. A expressão fechada em seriedade. Kyungsoo relutou um pouco, mas quando finalmente se endireitou na cadeira, Chanyeol sorriu para si mesmo. _Droga!_

—  Chanyeol!  — Kyungsoo o chamou alto, indo em sua direção. Queria ter certeza de que não o deixaria fugir daquela vez.  —  Você vai almoçar comigo.

—  Vou?  — Chanyeol riu.

—  Sim, é uma ordem. E nós vamos finalmente sair um pouco desse campus… e depois eu não vou desgrudar de você nunca mais.  — Sorriu, o puxando pela mão. 

Era incrível como Chanyeol havia se permitido finalmente sair de sua caixinha de opções limitadas quando percebeu que, sim, Kyungsoo falava a verdade no dia anterior. Ele ria sem se segurar e deixava que Kyungsoo se aproximasse o quanto pudesse, mesmo depois de ter deixado claro o quão chateado havia ficado com a mentira sobre o namoro com Baekhyun.

Ele só sentia que não tinha mais tempo a perder. Sabia que se apaixonar era arriscado, mas estava cansado de tanto se prender nas próprias inseguranças.

Kyungsoo o havia levado para almoçar em um restaurante simples, mas muito bem decorado e com comida boa. 

—  É um encontro.  — ele disse, quando Chanyeol se sentiu mal por ter esquecido a carteira em casa, afinal, nem sabia o que ia acontecer quando saiu de casa naquela manhã.  —  E eu preciso me redimir, então no próximo você pode pagar.

Depois que comeram, Kyungsoo o levou pela mão até um museu a poucas quadras do restaurante.

—  Esse é o Museu da Forma. Eu achei que você gostaria por conta do seu curso e tudo mais. Me corrija se uma coisa não tem nada a ver com a outra.  — Riu. Estava dando o melhor para agradar o ômega nos mínimos detalhes. Pensava ser o mínimo, depois de ter mentido para ele no dia anterior.

—  Claro que tem.  — Chanyeol riu junto.  —  Na verdade, eu já ouvi falar sobre esse museu, mas nunca saio do campus por algum motivo, então nunca tive a oportunidade de visitá-lo.

—  Bom, então vamos iniciar logo nossa esperada excursão.  — Kyungsoo respondeu brincalhão.

Eles andavam de mãos dadas e brincavam um com o outro como se fossem um casal, mas ainda não haviam se beijado e Chanyeol se perguntava se ao menos iria acontecer. Se perguntava se seria diferente de tudo o que já havia sentido. Sabia que com Kyungsoo, as coisas eram diferentes.

Eles já estavam no final do passeio - uma volta quase inteira dada em meio àquelas peças e materiais visuais que fascinaram Chanyeol como um museu nunca antes fascinou -, quando Kyungsoo o puxou para um canto mais escondido.

Ele colocou o cabelo de Chanyeol atrás de uma de suas orelhas salientes, como havia feito naquele dia na biblioteca, deixando o ômega estranhamente tímido e inseguro.

—  Eu adoro suas orelhas.  — falou com um sorriso grande e aberto.  —  Só te deixam mais fofo.

—  Obrigado.  — respondeu num sussurro, vermelho como uma rosa.

Kyungsoo ainda tinha uma das mãos acariciando uma orelha de Chanyeol quando falou:

—  Eu sei que talvez possa ser precipitado, mas eu posso te beijar?

Chanyeol mordeu a própria boca em nervosismo e Kyungsoo entendeu como uma provocação, levando o polegar até a extremidade do lábio inferior do ômega e fazendo um carinho ali.

—  A gente pode deixar para depois, quando tivermos mais privacidade.  — Kyungsoo sugeriu, mesmo que o dedo recostado no lábio de Chanyeol continuasse o pressionando com vontade.

O ômega resolveu se permitir um pouco, então, beijando a lateral da mão de Kyungsoo e se abaixando até alcançar os lábios dele.

Quando seus lábios resvalaram nos de Kyungsoo, algo de muito bom aconteceu dentro dele. O coração explodiu em satisfação e felicidade.  _ Em casa. _ Não conseguiu conter o sorriso que nasceu quando Kyungsoo aprofundou o beijo, o abraçando pela cintura. Estava imerso no cheiro dele.

Caralho, estava muito apaixonado.

♤

—  Bem-vindo ao meu humilde quarto.  — Kyungsoo disse, fazendo sinal para que Chanyeol entrasse primeiro.

Depois daquele primeiro beijo, não queriam mais ficar longe um do outro, por isso, depois que o passeio acabou, Kyungsoo sugeriu que passassem o tempo até o toque de recolher do dormitório de Chanyeol, em seu dormitório. Sem segundas intenções, ele explicou, ainda mais, porque morava sozinho. Queria ir o mais devagar que aquele imprinting os permitia ir.

—  Que mordomia, um quarto todo para você.  — Chanyeol comentou após dar uma boa olhada.  —  E maior que o meu!  — Kyungsoo riu.

—  Não é maior que o seu. Mas sim, alfas não dividem quartos.

— Por que? — perguntou, enquanto andava pelo ambiente, reparando em cada detalhe.  
— Porque somos territorialistas.

Kyungsoo respondeu em tom de brincadeira, fingindo um rosnado logo em seguida ao ver Chanyeol pegando em um dos CD’s em cima de sua mesa de estudos. Chanyeol se assustou e eles riram alto. 

—  Na verdade, somos realmente territorialistas, mas… chega mais perto.  — pediu.  —  Isso só acontece em nossos cios.  — sussurrou, como um segredo. Chanyeol sentiu a espinha arrepiar.  —  Se é incômodo para ômegas, para alfas é insuportável. Muitos caras já se machucaram nessa brincadeira.

—  Uh, vocês são realmente uns selvagens.  — Chanyeol provocou, enquanto se sentava na cama do alfa.

—  Sim, somos. Quer ver o que eu faço com ômegas que se sentam na minha cama sem permissão?  — brincou de volta.

—  O quê?

Kyungsoo não respondeu, só cutucou as costelas de Chanyeol, o fazendo pular e gritar, logo iniciando uma sessão de cócegas que quase deixaram o ômega sem ar. Era muito sensível para cócegas.

Terminaram deitados lado a lado, rindo e tentando normalizar a respiração.

—  Falando em cios, tenho algo para te contar.  — Chanyeol disse, depois de alguns segundos olhando para o teto do quarto.

—  Uh, parece interessante, conta.  — Kyungsoo riu ao levar um tapa ofendido no peito.

Chanyeol se apoiou sobre um dos braços e olhou Kyungsoo de cima.

—  No dia seguinte à noite em que nos conhecemos… eu acabei entrando no cio. Foi péssimo.  — disse, arregalando os olhos para dar ênfase ao que dizia.

—  Mesmo?  — Kyungsoo perguntou preocupado.  —  E foi a única vez?

—  Sim.

—  Que estranho, o mesmo não aconteceu comigo… mas não é como se existisse uma regra para essas coisas.  — disse, fazendo carinho nos cabelos de Chanyeol. O ômega assentiu.  —  Agora você acredita em mim?  — perguntou.

—  Como assim?  — Chanyeol perguntou de volta, confuso.

— Que eu gosto de você de verdade, mais do que já gostei de qualquer pessoa…  — disse, sorrindo.

—  Sim, senhor.  — Chanyeol sussurrou, se abaixando para selar a boca do alfa.

—  Nós perdemos tanto tempo por besteira…

—  Sim, os dois.  — Chanyeol assentiu com a cabeça, beijando, dessa vez, a bochecha de Kyungsoo, que fechou os olhos. Chanyeol apoiou uma das mãos no peito do alfa e constatou:  —  Você ‘tá muito quente.

—  É a alegria que sinto por ter esse ômega lindo e carinhoso perto de mim.  —  brincou, deixando Chanyeol vermelho em vergonha, mesmo que soubesse que não era só a afeição que esquentava seu corpo, o levando a cada segundo para mais perto de seus instintos mais primitivos.

♤

Chanyeol estava meio preocupado. Tinha combinado com os outros quatro membros do grupo, incluindo Kyungsoo, que se encontrariam no pátio às sete horas em ponto. Tudo tinha que estar totalmente organizado para a apresentação do curta. Os três arquivos salvos, em três dispositivos diferentes, tinham que estar disponíveis, tamanha a precaução que tiveram. Mas um desses arquivos estava com Kyungsoo e ele estava vinte minutos atrasado.

—  Atende, atende…  — pedia para o celular que tocava milhares de vezes, mas que caía na caixa postal.

Não conseguia deixar de ficar ansioso com esse sumiço. E se Kyungsoo estivesse o ignorando depois daquele dia? E se tudo o que ele queria era algo muito mais superficial do que Chanyeol queria e assim que percebeu que não, Chanyeol não era um ômega bom o bastante para foder, resolveu simplesmente fingir que nada aconteceu?

Chanyeol roía as unhas e batia o pé freneticamente no chão quando ligou pela terceira vez.

—  Calma, Chan, ele deve ter tido algum imprevisto. Deve estar vindo correndo e por isso não atende.  — Hyejin o consolou ao ver seu nervosismo, mesmo que não soubesse nem metade da causa dele.

—  E também, se ele não aparecer, nós temos duas cópias do curta aqui. É impossível que algo dê errado.  — Sohee completou.

Chanyeol resolveu tentar mais uma vez. Só mais uma vez, quando a caixa postal o agraciou de novo.

—  Se ele não atender dessa vez, a gente deixa para lá.  — disse.

O celular tocou uma, duas, três, quatro vezes e então a voz pesada de Kyungsoo soou do outro lado.

—  Alô.  — ele disse, meio ofegante. 

—  Kyungsoo, o que houve? Nós combinamos de nos encontrarmos às sete horas, lembra?  — Chanyeol perguntou aflito.

—  Ah, Chanyeol…  — ele praticamente suspirou, como se aquele nome o desse alívio e o colocasse num grande problema ao mesmo tempo.  —  E-eu tive um imprevisto.  — Grunhiu.  —  Ouvir sua voz meio que piorou as coisas.

—  Como assim, Kyungsoo? Você ‘tá bem? O que aconteceu?  — perguntou confuso e apreensivo.  —  Onde você ‘tá?

—  Na minha cama…  — respondeu, ainda ofegante.  —  Chanyeol, eu vou precisar ser sincero com você agora. E-eu… entrei no cio. Um bem forte. Acho que até uma febre isso aqui me deu.  —  Riu miserável.

—  Ai meu Deus!  — Chanyeol disse simplesmente, se afastando do grupo para que pudesse falar daquilo com mais privacidade.

Ninguém sabia que eles estavam juntos.

—  Kyungsoo, eu vou até aí. E-eu vou te ajudar!  — disse convicto, mesmo que o medo e a excitação fizessem uma bagunça em seu interior.

Seu alfa estava no cio, nada podia o impedir.

—  O que? Não! Chanyeol, eu não quero que a nossa primeira vez seja assim. Eu não sei se você sabe, mas, hum, nós, alfas, ficamos meio fora de controle nos cios e eu não quero fazer isso com você.

—  Kyungsoo…

—  É sério, Chanyeol. Eu posso ser mais bruto que o normal.  — Kyungsoo teimou, sofrido.

—  Isso só ‘tá me dando mais vontade de ir até aí…  — Chanyeol respondeu, mordendo a língua e fechando os olhos.

Estava com vergonha, mas não estava mentindo. Kyungsoo riu do outro lado.

—  Falar isso não me ajuda em nada.  — disse. Chanyeol ouviu um barulho molhado do outro lado.

Caralho. Imaginou Kyungsoo tão quente que achou estar com febre. O corpo suado e o pau duro como uma pedra, molhado de vontade, pensando nele.

Já sentia um pouco da própria lubrificação molhando sua roupa íntima.

— K yungsoo, é sério, eu  _ quero  _ isso.  — disse baixinho.  —  Eu passei por um cio de imprinting sozinho e foi a experiência mais agoniante da minha vida. Eu não quero que você passe por isso. Eu  _ preciso _ te ajudar.

Kyungsoo pareceu ponderar do outro lado. Chanyeol conseguia ouvir o barulho molhado ficando cada vez mais cadenciado.

—  Tudo bem, mas eu quero que você s-se lembre que eu te aconselhei a não vir.  — Chanyeol sorriu satisfeito.

—  Ótimo. Chego aí em dez minutos.  — disse, ouvindo nada mais do que o gemido suspirado que Kyungsoo soltou do outro lado.

—  Pessoal.  — chamou os três que o esperavam no mesmo lugar.  —  O Kyungsoo teve um imprevisto, e-ele entrou no cio de repente e não vai poder vir.  — disse, tentando tomar coragem para contar o resto da informação.  —  E eu preciso que vocês tomem conta de tudo… porque eu vou ajudá-lo.  — Sorriu sem graça ao ver a cara de choque dos colegas. Tirou um pen-drive da mochila.  —  Vocês têm as duas cópias do curta aí e tenho certeza que vão apresentá-lo muito bem. Se precisarem de alguma coisa…

—  Se precisarmos de alguma coisa, não vamos ligar nem mortos. Vai logo, seu homem precisa de você!  — Sohee disse, o empurrando gentilmente.

—  Obrigado!  — ele respondeu, antes de correr até o dormitório de Kyungsoo.

Quando chegou, hesitou um pouco. Sentia o cheiro de Kyungsoo de longe, como nunca havia sentido com ninguém. Isso não ajudava nada no nó que sentia apertar em seu baixo ventre.

Mas, de qualquer forma, precisava entrar ali sem ser barrado.

—  Hum hum, onde essa coisinha linda pensa que vai?  — um alfa atrevido perguntou ao segurá-lo com pouco força pelo braço, assim que ele entrou pela porta do prédio onde ficava o quarto de Kyungsoo.

—  E-eu preciso ver meu alfa. Ele precisa de mim!  — disse, com as bochechas vermelhas em vergonha.

—  Por que não sinto o cheiro de um ômega marcado, então?  — o alfa perguntou, com os olhos estreitos.

Se sentia péssimo por ter outro alfa por perto enquanto seu homem sofria. Imaginava que se Kyungsoo sentisse o cheiro daquele cara em si, ficaria ainda mais caótico, fazendo o melhor para encher Chanyeol de seu cheiro.

—  Esse é nosso primeiro cio juntos. Por favor, me deixa entrar.  — suplicou não só com as palavras, mas também com os olhos.

O alfa pareceu se sensibilizar.

—  Tudo bem.  — Soltou o braço de Chanyeol.  —  Boa foda, coisinha linda.

Chanyeol virou as costas e revirou o rosto em uma careta. Ugh…

Correu, o mais rápido que podia, os dois lances de escada acima. Havia decorado o número do quarto dele na noite anterior e bateu frenético assim que chegou na porta 126, rezando para que não estivesse enganado.

Ouviu, apreensivo, barulhos lá dentro. Algo caindo, um homem chiando em dor, passos.

Quando Kyungsoo abriu a porta, Chanyeol foi inundado pelo cheiro mais gostoso e tentador do mundo. Kyungsoo estava encharcado em suor e o ômega podia sentir o calor que vinha da pele brilhante dele de longe. Os cabelos bagunçados, os olhos pretos e brilhando, puxando Chanyeol para dentro.

Chanyeol simplesmente teve a certeza de que precisava esfregar o corpo no dele naquele instante.

Ensaiou dizer algo, qualquer coisa, mas não conseguiu quando Kyungsoo o puxou pelo braço e o beijou forte. Forte demais. O manuseando com facilidade ao encostá-lo na parede ao lado. Esfregou o quadril em uma das coxas de Chanyeol e o ômega gemeu contido ao sentir o quão duro e molhado ele estava. O pré-gozo molhando a bermuda que ele havia colocado na pressa para abrir a porta.

—  Hum… Kyungsoo.  — Chanyeol suspirou quando Kyungsoo desceu os beijos até seu pescoço, inspirando seu cheiro com força.

—  Eu amo esse seu cheiro.  — Kyungsoo murmurou, logo depois beijando o pescoço dele com a boca aberta.  —  Mas eu quero te deixar cheirando como eu. Todo cheio de mim.

Ele parecia perfeitamente fora do controle e Chanyeol não queria, não  _ podia _ , esperar mais. Desceu as mãos até chegar no pênis pulsante de Kyungsoo. Ele grunhiu e segurou forte o pulso de Chanyeol.

—  Vamos para sua cama.  — Chanyeol pediu, grunhindo quando Kyungsoo o apertou forte demais.

Chanyeol o empurrou quando ele continuou parado ali, cheirando seu pescoço. Kyungsoo deitou sem hesitar, quando a parte de trás de seu joelhos encostou na beirada da cama e Chanyeol se sentou sobre sua ereção, arrancando o próprio casaco antes de se abaixar e beijar o alfa, que buscou sua boca no meio do caminho. As mãos apertando com força suas coxas.

—  Eu adoraria que você sentasse em mim, amor, mas agora eu meio que preciso ficar no controle.  — Kyungsoo disse, trocando as posições e deitando Chanyeol ao seu lado. 

Ele riu e deixou que Kyungsoo tirasse sua roupa: camiseta e, em seguida, calças, tênis e meias. Tudo de uma vez. Deixando apenas de cueca. Voltou à cama enquanto beijava as pernas longas e adoráveis de Chanyeol. O joelho, o interior das coxas, ficando quase intoxicado pelo cheiro dele, que ficava cada vez mais forte conforme ele se aproximava do meio de suas pernas.

—  Você tem o cheiro mais delicioso do mundo.  — disse, apertando as coxas de Chanyeol a ponto de deixar as marcas de seus dedos ali.

O ômega tinha quase certeza que sairia roxo daquele cio. 

—  Kyungsoo…  — disse manhoso, quando o alfa apertou sua ereção entre os dedos.  —  Para, e-eu é quem preciso cuidar de você.

Kyungsoo resvalou a mão pela bunda coberta de Chanyeol e soltou um rosnado quando conseguiu sentir sua lubrificação tocar a ponta dos dedos. Logo, se afastou, ajoelhando-se na cama, entre as pernas vergonhosamente abertas de Chanyeol, e levando os dedos melados à boca.

—  Me deixa te lamber inteirinho aí atrás, por favor.  — pediu, segurando as duas pernas de Chanyeol por debaixo dos joelhos, mesmo que seus instintos dissessem para que ele simplesmente dominasse aquele ômega e o sugasse até que não restasse mais nada.

Estava viciado por aquele gosto em sua língua e o chuparia por horas, mesmo que a dor daquele cio quase o consumisse.

—  Ah, Kyungsoo… depois, uh? Não quero que você fique aí, sentindo dor.  — Chanyeol disse, se sentando e resvalando a boca na de Kyungsoo.  —  Me deixa te aliviar um pouco.  — sussurrou, apertando a ereção de Kyungsoo com força entre os dedos e o fazendo abrir a boca em êxtase.

Empurrou o peito de Kyungsoo para que ele se endireitasse sobre os joelhos. Deixando sua virilha quase rente ao rosto de Chanyeol.

O ômega respirou fundo antes de olhar Kyungsoo por debaixo dos cílios e puxar sua bermuda, a única coisa que vestia, para baixo, libertando seu pau, que já estava vermelho e encharcado. Pobrezinho, devia estar morrendo de vontade.

Chanyeol teve a capacidade de ficar vermelho quando encarou o pênis de Kyungsoo frente a frente. Nunca tinha um visto um pau que o agradasse mais. Realmente deviam ser almas gêmeas.

O alfa riu afetado e segurou nos cabelos da nuca de Chanyeol como forma de pedir para que ele andasse logo.

O ômega segurou a base do pau, praticamente lubrificado-o com o próprio pré-gozo, com uma das mãos, e olhou para Kyungsoo de novo.

—  Eu acho que não sou tão bom nisso, mas quero te fazer gozar logo. Talvez você demore um pouco para me preparar para receber seu nó mais tarde.  — disse, quase inocentemente, e Kyungsoo gemeu só em ouvi-lo.

Porra, Chanyeol o deixaria louco.

Segurou os cabelos dele com mais força quando ele lambeu a cabeça de leve, tentando se conter. Chanyeol então envolveu aquela parte com os lábios, sugando com força e fazendo Kyungsoo se arrepiar.

Sabia que ele não demoraria muito para gozar. Já havia se segurado demais. Foi por isso que tentou enfiar o máximo que conseguia na boca. Relaxando o maxilar e deixando a língua correr por onde conseguia. Kyungsoo chiou, apertando seus cabelos de forma ardida. O couro cabeludo doendo, mas não conseguindo conter o gemido satisfeito.

—  Porra, Chanyeol…  — sussurrou, revirando os olhos.

Chanyeol gemeu de novo, movendo a cabeça com rapidez moderada e fechando os olhos ao sentir o gosto de Kyungsoo de forma tão forte. Era quase intoxicante.

Se surpreendeu quando, depois de alguns minutos, viu o nó de Kyungsoo começando a se formar na base do pênis e não perdeu tempo, o faria gozar o mais gostoso que pudesse.

Levou a boca até o nó e o deu um beijo de boca aberta na lateral, logo depois, lambendo e fazendo Kyungsoo finalmente perder o controle, agarrando sua cabeça e gozando em seu ombro pela posição em que Chanyeol se encontrava. 

—  Caralho!  — xingou, jogando a cabeça para trás enquanto sujava o ômega com sua porra.

Chanyeol se sentiu tão satisfatoriamente sujo e íntimo. Descobriu que, de forma perigosa, faria tudo por aquele alfa. Aquilo devia ser o que chamavam de amor.

Quando Kyungsoo terminou e recuperou um pouco do ar, Chanyeol percebeu que o pau dele continuava tão ereto quanto antes. Seriam dias puxados. 

Kyungsoo o puxou para um beijo logo depois, segurando em seu rosto e não se importando em sentir o próprio gosto na boca de Chanyeol. Na verdade, até gostando. Lambendo os lábios dele de forma atenciosa. O cio costumava deixar os alfas possessivos de um jeito até mesmo estranho.

Deitou Chanyeol novamente em meio ao beijo e limpou seu ombro e pescoço, sujos de porra, no lençol. Sabia que sujaria aquilo lá de forma muito pior nas próximas horas. Logo depois, tirou a cueca dele com calma.

Chanyeol era não tão rara espécime. Tão lindo e tão inseguro. Kyungsoo parou para olhar por longos segundos a junção de sua barriga macia, sem definição, com as pernas longas e coxas não tão firmes. O rosto apreensivo do ômega ao vê-lo observá-lo, chamou sua atenção logo depois.

—  Você é lindo. Tão lindo.  — disse, afundando o nariz na barriga do ômega ao beijá-la.  —  Se vira e me deixa te preparar.  — Kyungsoo pediu, parecendo um pouco mais controlado depois de gozar.

Chanyeol se virou de bruços no mesmo momento, mantendo o quadril levantado. 

Kyungsoo se deitou sobre ele e esfregou a ereção em uma das bandas de sua bunda, fazendo Chanyeol choramingar e se arquear mais. Quando o ômega virou o rosto de lado para ter mais acesso ao que o alfa fazia, Kyungsoo mordeu sua orelha e sussurrou em seu ouvido.

—  Vou te dar meu nó até você não aguentar mais.

Chanyeol se contorceu mais ainda, levantando totalmente a parte debaixo do corpo, dos lençóis, enquanto Kyungsoo acariciava os dois lados de seu tronco. 

Se levantou de cima dele e se apoiou nos joelhos, quase soltando um palavrão ao ver Chanyeol exposto daquela forma. Só para ele. Parecia um sonho.

—  Posso começar?  — perguntou meio agoniado.

—  Deve.  — Chanyeol respondeu.

O corpo de um ômega era preparado, de certa forma, para receber. Mas o nó de um alfa no cio poderia ser doloroso e nenhum dos dois queria se machucar, apesar do desespero.

—  Seja rápido, por favor.  — Chanyeol pediu, desesperado, assim que dois dos dedos de Kyungsoo tocaram sua entrada melada em lubrificação.

O cheiro era extasiante para Kyungsoo. A prova de excitação de seu ômega espalhada por toda parte.

Os dois gemeram juntos quando os dois dedos entraram. Chanyeol, porque era isso o que queria sentir desde que havia chegado, e Kyungsoo, porque o aperto quase o deixou doido.

—  Porra…  — sussurrou excitado, assistindo a forma como aquela entrada apertada engolia seus dedos.

Chanyeol escondia o rosto nos lençóis, tentando não gemer alto. Baekhyun não havia mentido quando ele disse que Kyungsoo era bom com as mãos, afinal, ele só precisou de três metidas para encontrar a próstata do ômega, que gemeu extasiado.

Kyungsoo enfiou mais um dedo e meteu sem dó, rápido e forte, fazendo Chanyeol se contorcer como louco.

—  A-alfa.  — chamou, fazendo os olhos de Kyungsoo revirarem em prazer só em ouvi-lo dizer aquilo.  —  P-por favor, se você não parar, vou gozar e e-então eu vou ficar sensível demais para receber seu nó.  — tentou argumentar, já que sabia que Kyungsoo não queria parar de dedá-lo até que gozasse.

—  Tudo bem.  — cedeu, retirando os dedos, mas logo aproximando o rosto da entrada alargada e lambendo a fenda da bunda de Chanyeol, de cima a baixo, realizando o desejo que teve desde que sentiu o cheiro de sua lubrificação.

Chanyeol choramingou surpreso e afetado.

—  K-Kyungsoo, por favor.  — disse em um tom quase magoado.

Ah, Kyungsoo ficaria doido se ele chorasse. O pau pulsando só de pensar no rostinho retorcido e o nariz vermelho. Caralho, o cio realmente não fazia bem a um alfa.

Virou Chanyeol na cama, o fazendo voltar a ficar de costas. Queria ver seu rosto enquanto o dava seu nó. Muito ansioso em agradar.

Fez um carinho no torso do ômega, provocando um mamilo com o polegar e descobrindo um novo lugar sensível naquele mar de sensibilidade. Estava ficando louco só de pensar em tudo o que podia fazer com ele durante aquele cio. A névoa de tesão descomunal achando simplesmente tudo que ele fazia muito excitante.

—  Anda logo com isso, sei que você já ‘tá agoniado.  — Chanyeol mandou, a voz firme, apesar da timidez e tesão.

—  Se você diz…  — respondeu, se aproximando e segurando as pernas de Chanyeol contra o peito dele, logo posicionando seu pênis contra a entrada do ômega.

A forma como ele entrou - e se posicionou quase como se se encaixassem - dentro de Chanyeol… foi quase surreal.

Chanyeol abriu a boca em um gemido mudo e revirou os olhos em prazer. Caralho, queria dar a ele a melhor foda de sua vida, mesmo que não conseguisse ser tão carinhoso quanto desejava.

Kyungsoo não esperou muito até que começasse a se mover dentro dele, num vai e vem cadenciado, que não deixava Chanyeol ser silencioso.

—  K-kyungsoo… isso não pode ser normal. É muito bom, muito bom!  — Chanyeol disse em um gemido alto e a cabeça jogada para trás em meio aos lençóis.

—  Porra.  — Kyungsoo fazia o melhor para se segurar e não ir forte demais. Seu corpo pedindo por isso.

Quando Chanyeol abriu os olhos, percebeu isso.

—  Hum, pode ir mais rápido. Você pode ditar o ritmo, alfa!  — usou o termo só para provocá-lo. 

Kyungsoo não conseguiu se segurar, metendo rápido, fundo e forte. Quase ao ponto de gozar pela satisfação que era se enfiar no ômega de forma tão íntima e prazerosa.

Chanyeol não conseguia fechar a boca pelo prazer que sentia. Kyungsoo estava encantando com sua expressão revirada em satisfação.

—  E-eu sempre quis ter você assim.  — Kyungsoo admitiu, fazendo Chanyeol abrir os olhos e encará-lo com a visão molhada e dilatada.  —  Desde a primeira vez em que eu te vi. Parece um sonho.  — O olhou profundamente, beijando um dos joelhos de Chanyeol, que segurava com tanta devoção enquanto o fodia forte.

—  D-desde a primeira vez?  — Chanyeol perguntou, mordendo o lábio em curiosidade.

—  Desde antes…

Kyungsoo respondeu simplesmente, se curvando sobre Chanyeol para enfiar o rosto no pescoço dele. A fricção de sua barriga com o pênis do ômega o levando mais ainda para o abismo que se aproximava.

Chanyeol ainda não havia gozado nenhuma vez e estava tão, tão perto.

—  Você ‘tá perto?  — o ômega perguntou, desesperado, curvando as costas conforme Kyungsoo acertava e acertava sua próstata.

Kyungsoo apenas assentiu, com o rosto ainda enfiado em seu pescoço, se tornando mais e mais instinto do que razão. A sensação do interior muito molhado de Chanyeol o fazendo enfim chegar ao ponto máximo de seu cio, quando se tornava quase um ser irracional. Só pensando em meter e marcar seu ômega.

—  Eu estou tão perto, Kyungsoo…  — Chanyeol choramingou e Kyungsoo agarrou sua ereção em uma mão, indo com ainda mais força.

Chanyeol gemeu alto e se contorceu todo, ainda mais quando sentiu o nó de Kyungsoo inchar perto de sua entrada.

—  Eu quero, eu quero. Por favor, me dá seu nó, ugh…  — Chanyeol pediu desesperado e Kyungsoo não pensou duas vezes antes de enfiar tudo dentro do ômega e esperar que o nó inchasse até sua capacidade máxima.

Chanyeol estava quase sem ar pela sensação tão prazerosa e dolorosa ao mesmo tempo. A mente ficou alheia a tudo por segundos, enquanto gozava, soltando o gemido mais alto até o momento, não conseguindo se segurar. Tudo o que pensava e sentia era seu alfa; seu nó.

Kyungsoo praticamente rosnou em seu ouvido quando gozou. A sensação de estar envolto por seu ômega sendo a melhor que podia sentir, mesmo que sua mandíbula doesse pelo instinto de marcar Chanyeol.

Eles ainda não estavam preparados para aquilo, apesar do imprinting. 

Quando voltaram da sensação, Chanyeol fez um carinho no cabelo e costas do alfa, que ainda continuava na mesma posição. Chanyeol sabia que ele precisava de seu cheiro mais do que nunca, enquanto o nó ainda os mantinha presos. Sabia também que, mesmo que gostasse de se sentir cuidado depois do sexo, era dele o papel de cuidar do alfa. Cios os deixavam estranhamente sensíveis e, como dito antes, irracionalmente possessivos.

—  Tudo bem?  — perguntou ao sentir que Kyungsoo começava a acariciá-lo também.

Kyungsoo assentiu.

—  Podemos nos virar então? Você ‘tá me esmagando.  — Riu ao ouvir o barulho insatisfeito que Kyungsoo fez.  —  Me esmagando dum jeito bom.  — explicou.

Kyungsoo se afastou então, se deitando de lado e levando Chanyeol delicadamente consigo. Ainda estava enfiado até o talo em Chanyeol e sentiu uma satisfação incomum ao ouvir o grunhido que ele soltou enquanto eles se arrumavam.

—  Você gostou?  — Kyungsoo soltou, alguns minutos depois, com os braços e pernas de Chanyeol envoltos em si. O tom um pouco inseguro.

—  Se eu gostei? Foi a coisa mais deliciosa do mundo.  — Chanyeol sorriu com o lábio inferior preso entre os dentes e Kyungsoo sentiu a forma como ele ficou ainda mais molhado em volta de seu nó.

—  Eu fico feliz, porque eu não pretendo te dar descanso.

E pelos próximos dois dias realmente não houve descanso. Kyungsoo fez Chanyeol gozar centenas de vezes; duas, três vezes numa só foda. Era incansável. Tendo como maior satisfação, naquele período de cio, satisfazer seu ômega. 

Eles só paravam quando Chanyeol insistia que eles deviam comer e que Kyungsoo devia se hidratar. Até quando Chanyeol respondia a algum amigo preocupado pelo celular, Kyungsoo estava lá, trabalhando incansável. A cara enfiada em sua bunda, ou o pau dentro até o talo, o fodendo devagarinho. 

Quando aquele cio acabou, Chanyeol tinha certeza de que o cheiro de Kyungsoo não sairia de si pelos próximos meses.

—  Finalmente o casal em isolamento apareceu!  — Sehun quase gritou quando os viu chegando no refeitório da faculdade.

Uma das maiores mesas do lugar estava quase lotada de amigos e pessoas que acompanharam agoniadas a evolução dos dois. Baekhyun também estava lá, o agora namorado, Jongdae, encostado em seu ombro enquanto eles riam das provocações que Chanyeol e Kyungsoo levavam.

Chanyeol ficou impressionado quando, em meio à festa dos amigos e a forma com que Kyungsoo o mimava, parou para pensar que um 1° de abril havia meio que ajeitado sua vida amorosa. Não era uma data tão ruim, no final das contas.


End file.
